DoctorPatient Confidentiality
by LostDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: Bella has taken on a new job as a government research psychologist. Her first patient, Subject 342, a vampire named Edward.
1. Preface

Title: Doctor/Patient Confidentiality

Author: Lindseyfair

Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: PG at first, M for later chapters

Category: Romance, General

Spoilers: None, AU

Summary: Bella has taken on a new job as a government research psychologist. Her first patient, Subject 342, a vampire named Edward.

Preface

BPOV

I had spent the last seven weeks going through the most extensive government training program. I was fairly new to all the government spook life, but I was becoming all to familiar with the formalities. After all of this, I finally had my clearance for the most interesting project that had ever come across my desk.

I am a research psychologist, about to interview the most interesting subject I think I will ever meet. I'm not a stranger to the unusual. I dated a werewolf after all, but I had never met a vampire. Subject 342, Edward, he called himself.

Edward had been taken into custody three months ago. Other than the fact that he's a vampire and he knows every move we make before we do, we know very little about him. That's why they've finally agreed to let me take a crack at him.

I needed to go over his file one last time before our first meeting. All the usual statistics, height, weight, hair color, eye color. What I needed to know was what made him tick. He hadn't spoken a word since he was brought to the compound. Would I be the one to finally break the silence?

I made my way through the last security check point before taking one last look at myself in the reflection of the two way mirror. My chestnut curls pulled up into a ponytail. My jeans were leaving little to the imagination paired with my powder blue tank top and black hoddie. The atmosphere was very casual and I felt no need to dress to impress, even thought my director, Mike Newton, said it was my most impressive outfit.

I nodded to security and the pressurized door in front of me opened.

I entered the all white room, with blaring florescent lights over head.

"Tyler, can we take these lights down a notch?" Half the light in the room immediately went down. "Thanks."

One table, two chairs. He sat in his with his forehead pressed against the table. As I moved into my seat, the wild bronze mane flew upward. His golden eyes met mine. He stared at me intently, as if he were listening, but I hadn't spoken yet. After a few seconds, he sat up in his chair, the leg and wrist irons clanking as he moved.

"My name is Dr. Swan. I'm here to do your first evaluation. I hear you haven't been talking much. I hope I can change that."


	2. Chapter 1 First Contact

Title: Doctor/Patient Confidentiality

Author: Lindseyfair

Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: M for later chapters

Category: Romance, General

Spoilers: None, AU

Summary: Bella has taken on a new job as a government research psychologist. Her first patient, Subject 342, a vampire named Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hopefully someday I will. Fingers crossed!

Chapter OneFirst Contact

I could hear the words flow confidentiality off my tongue, but I knew better. I tried to look down through my notes like I was searching for something, but I couldn't get that scent out of my head. I had no idea what it was. Sugar mixed with sweat and ice? That doesn't make any sense, I know, but... I had to keep my mind on the task at hand.

I piled my things neatly next to my legal pad on the table. I played with my pen between my fingers as he stoked his mane. My pen moved effortlessly over and under my fingers, one after the other. I saw his head rise and follow the pen with his eyes. It was as if there was something he was trying to figure out just by looking at me. I decided to do the same.

_Appears to have complete self-control with humans present. No dominance noted._

He took a look at what I had scribbled across the page.

"Humph.", he laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"A syllable. That's a start." I smiled, coyly tapping the end of my pen against my teeth. "If it's not accurate, let me know."

A soft grin crept across his pale pink lips. His tongue barely exiting to sweep across them. For a moment, I thought he would speak, but he just readjusted himself in his chair and sat back.

"Fine, then I'll tell you a little about myself." I decided to get a little more comfortable. I unzipped my hoodie, watching his eyes follow the zipper downward. I slowly slipped it off my shoulders and onto the back of the chair. I pulled the rubber band from my hair, letting my length bounce softly off my shoulders. I had hoped this movement wouldn't come back to haunt me. Our every move was being recorded. I could just see Mike, watching the monitor, salivating.

His chair dragged slightly across the floor. I knew he could tell my heart was racing. I knew he knew I knew.

"I'm the psychologist they have assigned to you. Right now, you are my first priority. If you'd like, you can just call me Bella. Dr. Swan is so formal. We don't really dwell on formalities here."

He raised his iron clad wrists for my inspection.

"Well, that's more of a precaution than anything."

He just nodded his head, lips pressed in a tight grin, until his eyes met mine again. I felt like all the air had suddenly been sucked out of the room. My lungs were on fire. I felt myself gasping for air. My chest heaving trying to find a source of oxygen. What was he doing to me? I threw my palms down, hard on the table. Then it all came back, my breathing slowed, my pulse regulated. It was then I noticed his hand was resting on top of mine. First contact.

"Dr. Swan, are you alright?" Tyler's voice boomed over the intercom. I instinctively tried to remove my hand, but Edward kept it firmly under his palm. "Dr. Swan!"

"We're fine, Tyler. Just getting to know each other."

I felt the blood rush to my face, causing that oh so familiar rose colored glow. His eyes just rested contently in my gaze. He stroked my palm as he took it in both of his bound ones. His index finger tracing circles across the deep creases resting there.

I knew it was in every vampire's nature to be charming, but also manipulative. I wondered if this was just a tactic or if he was trying to get me aroused for his own enjoyment. He could see my pulse pounding through my wrist. He could hear the rapid beat of my heart. He could see the sweat beading on my brow. He **knew **exactly what he was doing to me.

He slowly surrendered my hand, but I wasn't finished.

"If you get to, so do I."

Without question, he placed his hand, palm upward, in front of me. I felt how smooth his cold hard flesh was as my fingers teased his. His life line was incredibly deep and long, running from the base of his palm to in between his index and middle fingers. His fingers tickled my palm. I let a soft sigh escape my lips.

My eyes returned to his. He looked almost serene. His eyes were flowing more intensely than before. Liquid gold peering into the chocolate-brown pools that inhabited my being.

I had seemed to put him at ease, but he had just turned my whole world upside down.

"Dr. Swan?", Mike called over the intercom. "I think that's enough for today."

My chest ached as we disconnected. I gathered my files and grabbed my hoodie.

"That's it for today, I guess." I rose out of my chair and stepped towards the door.

"Bella." His voice echoed throughout the room. His voice was like hearing the most beautiful symphony, all in one word. My name.

I turned to him, now standing, chains falling across the table. I could now see how tall and lean he was, his torso revealing itself through his thin white t-shirt. I felt my breath hitch in my chest when I tried to speak.

"Yes, Edward?"

His face looked elated at the sound of his name. His lips pressed into that now familiar grin, dipping his head down. He almost looked slightly embarrassed. Mental note, _The sound of his name would make him blush if he could._

"Tomorrow?", he questioned.

"First thing." I pulled my files close to my chest as the door opened. Reluctant to remove my gaze from his, I stepped through the door, almost tripping over the threshold. Mike was right there to catch me though.

"Thanks, Mike." I readjusted myself as the door closed behind me.

I walked over to the two way mirror as I saw Edward settle back into his chair. He looked as though he was almost laughing to himself. His smile peeked out from behind the fingers dancing across his lips.

"I think our boy is finally beginning to crack." Mike looked confident, like he was the one Edward was at long last speaking to.

"He was just waiting for the right woman, is all." My hair swept behind me as I turned, heading back to my office.


	3. Chapter 2 Whispers

Title: Doctor/Patient Confidentiality

Author: Lindseyfair

Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: M for later chapters

Category: Romance, General

Spoilers: None, AU

Summary: Bella has taken on a new job as a government research psychologist. Her first patient, Subject 342, a vampire named Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hopefully someday I will. Fingers crossed!

Chapter Two Whispers

EPOV

Why am I laughing? Why am I smiling? After three months of drug infested blood and electrically charged shackles, can I really let myself hope?

That woman, that goddess. Bella. Who is she? She walked into the room and everything went quite. I couldn't hear a single thought, not even a whisper. A relief, but then she's the only one who's thoughts I'm even remotely interested in.

They all keep their distance. The fact that I haven't tried to kill any of them has them so baffled. They may know what I am, but they have no idea who I am.

"342! Moving time." The voice that Bella had identified as Tyler's, was back on the intercom.

I knew the routine by now. If I even attempted to put one foot out of step, numerous volts would be introduced to my body in a variety of different ways. I learned that lesson the hard way.

Tyler and his five large friends surrounded me as the dance begun. Several chains surrounded me as the blindfold went back across my eyes. My body was lifted onto it's usual platform. I was bolted securely in place like the animal they thought I was. I think they know by now that I'm not any kind of flight risk, but they never let their guard down. Typical government goons.

Their thoughts crowded my mind as I tried to separate each one. I zoned in on the usually dull mind of Mike Newton.

"She's alone in her office, right over there. These guys can handle the transfer without me."

I could smell her scent wafting next to me, it was so intoxicating. Everything about her was beckoning to me. The men who surrounded me made it clear that I would have to wait.

They threw me back into what they called a cell. A padded room. I was roughly released from the platform I was bolted to. Tyler removed the chains before the blindfold was removed. He was clam, not at all tense like he'd been every time before. Maybe my interactions with Bella was showing him I wasn't such a monster.

The door closed as the lights grew dim. I stretched. Now free of any restraints, I moved freely around my cell.

I couldn't tell what day it was, they all seemed to run together. I hoped my family would be looking for me by now. At the very least, Alice would have seen my capture. They've moved me around so much at first, I'm not really sure she could have tracked me. There's some sort of dampening field all around this place. The thoughts are so jumbled most of the time, it's hard to concentrate.

"Feeding time!" A loud blaring alarm sounded as the tube was lowered within my reach. The blood was definitely animal, but tainted with a variety of drugs, hormones, and what ever else they thought would help subdue me for the night.

At first, I wouldn't feed. That didn't last long. My thirst became uncontrollable. That's when I was introduced to the voltage contraption that had become Mike Newton's best friend.

I reached for the tube, pressing it pass my lips. I let the reviling concoction slide down my throat. After a few hungry moments, the tube was retracted with another sounding alarm. It was only seconds before it's effects flowed through my body. I laid down on the padded floor waiting for the night to come. I would have begged for sleep, but this was so much worse. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I laid motionless, paralyzed, but completely conscious. My own private hell.

BPOV

"Mike, where is he?" I came up behind him, obviously startling him. His coffee sloshed, spilling onto the floor.

"Bella." He put his coffee on the desk in front of the two way mirror. The room where Edward had been waiting for me the day before was empty.

"What the hell, Mike. He was supposed to be in there twenty minutes ago. I promised him."

Tyler had made his way over to Mike with a towel to wipe what coffee remained on his scalded hand.

"He's not ready yet. Calm down, Bella."

"You drag me here, all the way from Seattle. Force me through weeks of government training, endless paperwork, and push me through security levels I never knew existed, just so I could evaluate this guy. I expect him to be ready whenever I damn well want." I felt a rush of empowerment flow through me. I had never, never talked to a superior like that before. My father would be so ashamed. I didn't care though. I had to see Edward.

I barely slept all night. The feeling of the icy circles he'd traced in my palm reverberated throughout my body all night long. That strange and delicious scent haunted my dreams. I was having urges I couldn't control. All because of my brief encounter fourteen hours earlier with Edward.

"He's still in his cell. I'll..."

I was off towards his cell before I could hear another word. I was so infuriated with Mike. He promised to make sure everything went my way. That was the deal.

After all the time I had spent with Jake and the pack, I knew many of these beings were misunderstood creatures. That was the only reason I agreed to come when Mike called. Well... not the only reason. I needed to get away.

Things were becoming increasingly difficult to understand back home. The lines of my friendship with Jake had once again been blurred. After our flailing high school fling, I let it lead to much more than I had ever anticipated. When I learned of Jake and the pack, I felt stuck. Like I was part of a huge secret that bound me to Jake forever. I knew what a huge burden that life was. It took a toll on the entire pack and anyone close to them. I was Jake's comfort, his only light. He just wasn't mine. I broke it off once I got my early admission to Dartmouth. Going off to college early was supposed to be the break I needed, but Jake followed shortly after. No matter where I went, he was there. I finally put my foot down. I told Jake if he wanted to be anything to me it would be a friend. He seemed to back off and accept it for awhile. A few months before I came here, Jake tried, again. His plan to seduce me and propose failed miserably. Even Mike Newton was a better prospect after that disaster.

I made it to Edward's cell where I could see he was lying motionless on the floor.

"What's wrong with him?", I questioned Tyler as he made his way up behind me.

"Nothing, really. That's what always happens after he feeds."

"How long ago was that?"

"About thirteen hours ago."

I tried to compose my rage. "You mean to tell me, he's been lying there like that for thirteen hours?"

"Yes, Dr. Swan. Mr. Newton told me you where aware of his schedule." Tyler seemed a little scared of me at this point. I was a little scared of myself.

"Open that door.", I demanded in hushed tones.

"I can't do that Dr. Swan."

"I take full responsibility for anything that should happen. Open that door." My voice was trembling. I needed in that room. I had to make sure he was alright.

"Dr. Swan, I..."

"It's fine, Tyler. Let her in. It's not like he can move anyway." Mike approached us calm and collected. He seemed so self assured. He made me sick. "Everything will be recorded. You can do your session in there today. I don't know how able he'll be, but you can try."

I shot my stare to Tyler who instantly keyed in the combination, opening the door.

I rushed to Edward's side as the door slammed behind me. I knelt beside him, not at all sure what to do first. His eyes open, unblinking. His body just as cold as the first time we touched. I pressed my back up against the wall and cradled him in my arms. My hoodie came in handy today as a buffer between his skin and mine. I caressed his cheek with the back of my hand.

"Edward."

With that he blinked. My eyes closed as I lifted my head upward. A single tear ran down my cheek. I could even hear him breathing. Just the sound made my body relax. He shifted upward into a seated position. He was unsteady. I pulled him in close, his lips next to my ear.

"Bella, don't speak. Just hold me here." His voice was so soft. He was right there, yet I could barely hear him. I strained as he went on. "Please, Bella. You have to get me out of here. They're torturing me. I haven't done anything wrong. I never asked to be a vampire. I don't even feed on humans, not in over eighty years."

My mind raced as my hand gently stroked his back. I knew how hard it was to get in, it would be next to impossible to get out.

"I have a family, Bella. Parents, brothers, and sisters. I'm sure they're all looking for me. Please, we never wanted to hurt any one. We just want to exist in peace."

My heart cried for his pleas. I had to find away out. For now, here in his arms was the only place I wanted to be.

I held him for what seemed like hours. Occasionally, I could hear him humming the most beautiful tune.

"What is that you're humming?"

"A song, for you.", he almost silently replied.

I caught on that he was intending to shield his voice from all the recording devices monitoring our every move. Yet, he let his soothing lullaby echo throughout the cell. Knowing now, who he was, just not what he was, made me believe in him.

Even as he became more aware of his surroundings, he lingered in my embrace. "No human has ever let me this close before. Not willingly, at least."

A smile treated my face.

"I can already see myself loving you."

He pulled his head back from where it was resting on my shoulder. His gaze met mine. All I wanted was to reach out, pull him back in, and drink in everything that he was. He acted before I could as he placed his now warmed cheek next to mine. My hair was a wonderful shield as he finally pressed his perfect lips just behind my ear.

I've got to get him out of here.


	4. Chapter 3 So Much More

Title: Doctor/Patient Confidentiality

Author: Lindseyfair

Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: M for later chapters

Category: Romance, General

Spoilers: None, AU

Summary: Bella has taken on a new job as a government research psychologist. Her first patient, Subject 342, a vampire named Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hopefully someday I will. Fingers crossed!

Chapter ThreeSo Much More

BPOV

Yesterday was completely draining. Wonderful, amazing, magical, yet draining. Once I got back to my office, I stretched out on the couch and fell fast asleep.

My dreams were filled with thoughts of a long moonlit walk on my favorite beach with Edward by my side. Somewhere inside, I knew how wrong it was, but by the way he made me feel, I didn't care. Sweet, gentle kisses laid on each of my fingers as we dug our feet into the sand. Then, there was more, so much more. His lips at my neck, my breast, his tongue circling my navel. My hands gripping his bronze mane as he sent my body on the most amazing thrill ride of my life. Right before my mind was about to fulfill my wildest fantasy to date, I was jarred from my sleep.

My eyes fluttered open to see none other than Mike Newton.

"Good. You're awake."

I grumbled as I sat up, swinging my legs to the floor. He handed me a cup of coffee, which actually smelled heavenly.

"Thanks, Mike."

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I want your report."

I rubbed my eyes as I yawned. "What are you talking about?"

"Report... you know, you're evaluation of yesterday's session with 342."

"He has a name, Mike." I sipped at my coffee.

"Ya, Edmund."

"It's Edward." I rolled my eyes. Mike was never into details. God only knows how he landed this job.

"I have so many of them to worry about, the numbers are easier to remember. I've got another one for you. I really don't think he was ever human. Should be interesting."

He tossed me the file as he seated himself comfortably by my side.

I opened it to find a picture of a perfectly average looking man. Possibly about thirty years old, six foot four, sandy blond hair. It was the eyes that were rattling, a dull blue gray. I flipped it open to the written dossier which contained his extraordinary details.

Captured only days ago, 967 was just brought to the compound. Unlike Edward, he had been rather chatty. So chatty that they were sure that almost every word out of his mouth was a complete lie. The one thing they knew for sure was that he was a shadow walker.

"You'll need to start on him this afternoon. So far all of our tests have been inconclusive. His power is extraordinary. If we can hone that skill, do you know what we could do with it?"

"Kidnap rebels? Kill fascist dictators?" I smiled at the outrageous thought.

"Sure, you're laughing now, but he could hold the key to the ultimate weapon in global defense." The look on Mike's face was so priceless. I don't know how he could ever imagine that he would actually be the man to discover the ultimate weapon. I could tell he was imagining top secret meetings with the secretary of defense. I think he'd subconsciously already picked out the suit he would wear to present his findings to the president.

"Let me at least have one session with before you decide to make him the next best thing since the atom bomb."

"Fine." Mike finished his coffee as I got up, tossing the dossier on my desk. "By the way, your boy is ready and waiting for you."

"You could have mentioned that to me when you walked in." I didn't think Edward would mind if I was still in the same clothes as yesterday. No need to clean up. I ran my fingers through my hair, smacked my cheeks a couple times, and I was ready for the day. "Just promise me something, Mike."

"Sure."

"Whatever you're feeding him, layoff. I need him coherent, okay? Unless you think him lying in my arms half the day is productive?" I could see the memory of him watching Edward lying in my arms answered my question for me.

I made my way to the room where Edward and I had first met. He sat chained, just as he did before. Tyler opened the door. When I stepped in, his golden eyes went directly to mine.

I sat across the table from Edward. His smile was contagious. I couldn't help spreading one across my face. He looked down, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?"

He stood up, his white t-shirt clinging to his defined chest. The white drawstring pants hung low at his waist. He pointed down to the table and motioned for it to be moved from between us.

"You want the table moved?"

He simply nodded his head in affirmation. He still had refused to talk to anyone but me.

"Tyler? Can we get this table moved?"

Mike entered, followed by Tyler. I stood next to Edward as we watched the two of them place the table up against the wall. I looked down at Edward's shackled wrist and ankles as Mike made his way back to the door.

"I think we can loose the chains. I think he's exhibited extremely good behavior."

I batted my eyelashes a little. Edward lifted his wrists up to Mike, his lower lip jutting out below his upper one. I held my hand to my chest hoping to hold back the laughter. Mike looked from Edward back to me.

"Come on, Mike. Does that face look threatening to you?"

Mike looked back to Edward who was now batting his perfect eyelashes. Mike scowled as he instructed Tyler to remove the restraints.

"Don't make me regret this.", Mike warned both of us.

Mike and Tyler exited the room, closing the pressurized door securely behind them. I pulled my chair to face Edward's. I sat with my back to the two way mirror. He stood, lingering for a moment.

"So, you're not going to talk today?"

He messaged his wrists before grabbing the back of his chair. He pulled it next to mine and sat down. He was sitting beside me, facing me. He grazed my thighs as his hand made it's way to grasp the far side of my chair. With his other hand, he brushed the hair off my shoulder. I could tell my chestnut waves would be acting as another shield today. His breath was cool against my flesh. I could feel the goosebumps rising to the surface. Was it too early to hope for another kiss?

"Tell me something." His whisper so close to my ear.

"Anything.", I whispered back.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?"

I was confused. "Why would you be able to hear them in the first place?"

"I can hear everyone else. Especially your Mike Newton. He was screaming obscenities in his mind as I brushed your hair away."

"Just wishes it was him."

"You don't know how much."

"I take it, reading thoughts is your extraordinary ability?"

"One of them anyway."

I wasn't the least bit surprised that he would have such a unique ability. "Then why haven't you figured a way out of here yourself? I'm sure even Tyler would have the information leading to an escape."

"There was a little problem with the shackles and my diet of tainted blood."

"Security is one thing they haven't skimped on around here." He left out a soft sigh as his fingers trailed up and down my arm. "But you can't hear mine?"

"No, not a one."

"Not even right now?" I pulled back a little, my face just millimeters in front of his. He stared intently into my eyes.

His lips grazed my cheek as they made there way back to my ear. "I may not be able to hear exactly what you're thinking, but I can hear your heart beating, your pulse racing beneath your luscious skin. I have a pretty good idea."

"Not really the kind of things a doctor should be thinking, let alone feeling, about her patient."

"Maybe not, but it I'm beginning to feel like they are the reason I'm here."

I smiled dipping my lips close to his neck. I could hear his breath hitch as they made contact. His hand was behind my head, threading his fingers through the waves that laid there.

I was sure any second, Mike would come busting in. He didn't though. Something must have pulled him away. Maybe his newest obsession, the next atom bomb.

Glad to have the uninterrupted hours of bliss, I learned so much about Edward. First about how he became a vampire. A victim of the Spanish Flu in 1918 Chicago. A doctor who happened to be a vampire, named Carlisle, saved his light from being extinguished before it's time. If I ever met this Carlisle, I would have to kiss his feet for saving this beautiful creature.

Carlisle taught him how to survive without taking human lives. He explained how their family grew over the years. More lost vampires longing for a normal family, a normal life. He seemed to talk most about his sister, Alice. She seemed like the family he was closest to. She shared a similar power, visions of the future.

He explained how he was captured while he was by himself, hunting in the mountains of Colorado. He'd left his family after a fight with his brother, Emmett. He realized how ridiculous it was and was planning to return when he was captured. He was sure Alice must have seen something, but he knew once he was caught, he'd been placed in some sort of fog.

Then, I ventured to inquire about his more human habits. He spent his time earning more than five bachelors degrees, along with three masters. He was a doctor more times over than I was. Even though he had his medical degrees, the one he was most proud of was his masters in piano performance. He said his fingers ached to stroke the ivory keys. My heart was the new instrument he was learning to play so well instead.

He turned the tables as I became the subject of interrogation. I rattled off my stories of my broken home. How I'd only come to really know my father for the short year I lived with him in Forks before going on to Dartmouth. I relayed all my boring college years were spent in libraries more than frat houses. Then the government job I'd landed in Seattle to be closer to my dad. That's when Jake came up.

I told him how my relationship with Jake had made me realize how much I wanted to help people like him. I figured surely vampires knew of werewolves. From his reaction, a little too well. I knew as a human I could only do so much, but I wanted to try. I knew I was looking for so much more from this life. I figured diving in to a world I had a little experience in would be more exciting than anything I had known in Phoenix.

I could feel my stomach rumbling, which brought on the ache of knowing I would soon have to leave him. He had been so close, I couldn't imagine ever showering again. I never wanted his scent to leave me.

"You have to eat, love. You have to be strong for both of us." I knew he was right.

"I might be able to come back later." I pulled away from his cheek that was hot from our contact. His whole face smiled at the thought.

"I think you have another patient waiting for you. Seems like Mike is anxious for you to see him."

"Yes, Mike." I pointed my disappointed gaze to the floor.

"You're not a Mike Newton fan?"

"He's my boss... of course not." I smiled as he caressed my cheek. He placed one last kiss just below my earlobe. Thank god the cameras weren't pointed at my face. They might have caught my look of orgasmic pleasure. How embarrassing.

At that moment, the door opened. As expected, Mike stepped in. Tyler followed to replace the shackles. Edward stood and offered his hand to me.

My eyes followed the line of his alabaster forearm to his broad shoulder. He dipped his head to the side and caught my gaze. I took his hand. He steadied me as I felt my legs weaken beneath me. Mike grabbed my other arm and pulled me out of the room. I watched as Tyler replaced Edward's shackles.

"I would of come sooner, but..."

I cut him off. "You were preoccupied with 967."

"Yes, I was as a matter of fact." I ran my fingers through my hair taking in a little more of Edward's scent. "Are you ready to give me any kind of report?"

"As soon as I'm done with my evaluation." I started off towards my office to grab some lunch.

"How many more make out sessions will it take, Bella?"

I turned swiftly. I strode up to Mike. I readjusted his tie causing him to swallow, hard. "It's the only way I can get him to talk. I know you'd do the same if you had the chance." I turned on my heels back to my original destination. I caught a glimpse of Edward winking at me through the mirror.

"When do I get the chance?", Mike called after me.

I laughed as I made my way back to my office.

After a scarfing down Slim Fast and a bag of Sun Chips, I grabbed 967's dossier. He was still in his cell which conveniently was right next to Edward's. I was let in to see 967 sitting smugly in the corner of the white padded room.

"I'm Dr. Swan. I'm the psychologist that has been assigned to your case."

"Sent to weed out the bullshit?"

"So to speak? They know what you can do, they just don't know how you do it. Why don't you give me a try. Don't I look trustworthy?" I slid down the wall and seated myself next to him.

"I hope you know, you really stink."

I whiffed myself, only taking in Edward's scent. "I don't think it's that bad."

"They've had you with that vampire, haven't they?"

"How do you know about him?"

"I didn't, but I do now. They all smell the same more or less."

"You know a lot of vampires then?"

He looked forward, the smug smile was replaced with desperate sadness. "Ya, I do."

"Tell me about it then." I nudged him with my elbow.

"You don't want to hear about that. You want to hear about the shadows."

"I won't tell you I'm not intrigued."

"Get me out of these lights and I can show you."

"That's not really up to me. If you can tell me how it works, maybe we can do a controlled experiment."

"I just take you into the shadow with me."

"Then what?"

"We go anywhere or nowhere, whichever I decide."

"Like teleportation?"

"That or annihilation."

"No wonder there so interested in you."

"I really don't want anything to do with these people. I answer to a higher authority." He points upward.

A strange realization comes over me. I've dealt with vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and demons, but never a disciple of God.

"Why do you think you're here, then?"

"I'm not sure."

"I think I have an idea."

"I'm all ears."

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by Tyler's booming voice. "Time's up."

"Guess the vampire's more important than I am."

"Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow." He helped me up and walked me to the door.

"967, step away from the door and Dr. Swan." Tyler's voice called.

"It's Abe, you moron."

I turned as I was at the door. "It's nice to meet you Abe. I'm Bella." He just smiled as I passed through his door.

Tyler was preoccupied with making sure everything was secured in Abe's cell. I took a peak into Edward's cell. He was standing close to the door. Of course he would have known that I was there. He'd probably been listening. He put his hand up to the small window in the door.

I mouthed the words, "Keep listening.", as I turned my eyes towards his neighbors cell. He nodded in acknowledgment. I might be able to get him out of this place after all.


	5. Chapter 4 Reports

Title: Doctor/Patient Confidentiality

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: I guess now all of them. I get into a little back round from all three, but this is AU and none of it happened.  
Summary: Bella has taken on a new job as a government research psychologist. Her first patient, Subject 342, a vampire named Edward.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hopefully someday I will. Fingers crossed!

Chapter FourReports

BPOV

Even though I hated to admit it, Abe was right. I did stink. Just a little. After I had completed my reports from both of today's sessions, I returned to my suite on the compound's third level.

The underground compound housed all it's employees rather comfortably. The suites took up the entire second and third levels. The first level, at the top, was the entrance of the operation. Security was based there. Level four was the kitchen and medical facility. Level five was where I spent most of my time in my office, the cells, and the so called interrogation rooms. Levels six and below were out of my clearance. I suppose that's where "other" experiments took place.

The shower was actually a really good idea. It rejuvenated me enough to make me want to go back down to my office. I knew I needed to start formulating a plan. I slipped on a pair of black yoga pants, my white Dartmouth t-shirt, and a pair of flip flops. My hair was still damp, so I just pulled it back into a ponytail at the nape of my neck.

As I stepped in my office, I noticed the familiar dirty blond sitting on my couch. Mike. I stood and stared at him, not in his usual suit. Jeans and a navy blue polo shirt made Mike look almost human, almost. When I realized he was reading one of my reports I stepped in.

"Some light reading?"

He lifted his head, a little surprised to see me. "This is good, Bella. 976 looks to be even more promising than I thought."

"If I would have been given a little more prep time, I might have known what I was getting into."

"Sorry I couldn't give you the two weeks of observation you had with 342."

"Edward."

"Yes, Edward. It's just..." He must have thought for a moment about how much I hated him using their numbers. "Abe needed attention immediately.

"He's an interesting one. I don't think he's as much of a threat as you think."

"He pulls people into his shadow and transports them all over the world. Why isn't that a threat?"

I plopped down next to him and took Abe's file from his hand. "He simply doesn't want to be."

"He give you the story about being a disciple for god?"

"Maybe."

"Along with the one about being an alien from on Omicron Persei 8. Or my favorite, the government experiment gone horribly wrong." He held up both of his hands, shaking them beside his face.

I just laughed. "You never know. He could be from sector 7G."

"7G?" I had to make him think a little. Even Mike Newton watched television. Eventually, "The Simpson's" reference seeped through. "Guess you'll just have to spend a little more time with him."

"Sure. I just wish you wouldn't of blind sided me."

Mike had given me two weeks to study Edward before our first meeting. Recordings of the interrogations they had tried, him sitting alone in his cell, and his interactions with the security team. I had done in depth character study before, but not on anyone that brought on the kind of feelings Edward had. I knew he was a vampire, but all I ever saw in those recordings was a man. Though he never said a word, I was completely transfixed on every little move he made. Sometimes he would tap his fingers across his padded floor. I now realized he was imagining playing his piano. I was fascinated by the things that made him smile. I had actually categorized his facial expressions. If I wasn't his doctor, I would have said I was a little obsessed. I knew I was falling in love with him before I ever walked through that door.

"You'll have plenty of time with him tomorrow." Mike pulled me back.

"I know there's some sort of protective shield around this place. Maybe we can try a controlled experiment. Say tomorrow afternoon. I think I'd be able to get him to go for it."

"I'm sure you can."

I punched him in the shoulder. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're just very persuasive is all. To men, vampires, and all sorts of creatures."

"Thanks." My sarcasm was evident.

"I just mean, they all find you quite alluring."

"Alluring?" I don't know if I like where this was going.

"Okay, sexy. I said it. Are you happy now?" He slouched over putting his head in his hands. I was now completely embarrassed. I was back to the first day I met Mike in Biology class. I'm not much more experienced with men now. I never anticipated being able to control my sexuality like I do now. I had to gain a degree of confidence to be able to do this job. With predominantly male colleagues, I've learned to use my feminine wiles.

I patted Mike on the back. "I'm sorry, Mike. I promise, I'll be more professional. I know I have a couple suits in my closet. No more tank tops."

He looked up. "I don't mean that. It's just..."

"It's fine, Mike. I'll try to get Edward to keep his distance. I just think we've got this strange connection. I don't really understand it." I lied. Somehow I knew there was a reason Edward was here, he was my soul mate.

I matched my knee length black skirt with a tailored black jacket. My olive green shell barely peeked out over the buttons. I actually had on hose and a pair of black ballet like slippers. I impressed myself as I pulled my waves back into a tight bun. One last look in the mirror and I was off for my morning meeting with Edward.

When I arrived, the table was pressed up against the wall. Edward was seated, minus the shackles. I saw him sit at attention before Tyler could open the door.

I crossed the threshold and the door closed behind me. Edward had definitely taken notice of my appearance. A look of shock and awe made it's way to his eyes.

I sat in the chair next to his facing him.

"Something wrong?"

He held up his index finger on his right hand. He stood and walked behind me. He inspected the back of my neck, calling every hair to attention. I felt him tug at my rubber band, letting the waves flow freely down my back. He returned to his seat with a large grin across his face.

"Much better." He actually spoke in something more than a hushed tone. Progress.

"I've completed my first report. My boss seems very impressed."

"Newton?", he laughed. He turned his gaze to the mirror. He pulled in to me, his lips back by my ear. "I think the sound of my voice makes them a bit nervous. Best to stick with what works."

"Of course." I pulled back as I cleared my throat. He could tell I was a little bit off. I could see him concentrating.

"They're right."

"About what?"

He leaned in again. "They think this outfit is just as alluring as the jeans and tank top. I'd have to agree."

A pouted grin spread across my lips. "And I was trying so hard. I guess a change of attire can't hide what's inside."

"You could come in wearing a potato sack and I wouldn't love you any less."

I sat straight back in my chair. My swift movement seemed to disappoint him. When his head dipped, I took his hand and gave it a squeeze. I was feeling it too, but I didn't feel like this was the right time or place to express it. He seemed to sense my feelings as he brought his jaw next to mine.

"My neighbor has been thinking a lot since your visit yesterday."

I had almost forgotten about Abe. "You think he's really been sent by..."

"From what I can gather, yes."

I thought I believed him, but Edward's insight proved it. Abe was on a mission from God. "Can we trust him?"

"He seems to have known some vampires like me. I think he'd be willing to lend a hand."

"I hope so. My whole plan hinges on his cooperation."

"Are you going to let me in on it or will I have caress it out of you?" He nuzzled his nose across my cheek.

I strained to keep my composure. "I hope to get Abe to demonstrate his power this afternoon, at least for Mike. Gain Mike's trust."

"You are amazing."

"Just wait until I get you out of here. You'll see how amazing I can be." I felt his smile widen against my cheek. "If I can get you out of here, do you think Alice can find you?"

"If you can get me far enough away. Why?"

"Let's just hope your sister is still looking out for you."


	6. Chapter 5 Three Days

Title: Doctor/Patient Confidentiality

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: I guess now all of them. I get into a little back round from all three, but this is AU and none of it happened.  
Summary: Bella has taken on a new job as a government research psychologist. Her first patient, Subject 342, a vampire named Edward.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hopefully someday I will. Fingers crossed!

Chapter FiveThree Days

Abe's POV

Three days ago, I was about to go on a much needed sabbatical. Then out of nowhere, I was brought here. Nothing made any sense until I met Dr. Swan, until I learned about the vampire.

My work has caused me to run into some very interesting creatures. Mainly, I'm a delivery system. Things pop up in the wrong places, I transfer them to where they belong or remove them completely. Sometimes it's demons, sometimes POW's. I listen to His call and follow His instruction.

Every so often, I get time off for good behavior. I get to live like a human and enjoy all their pleasures. That's when I visit her. My dearest love.

In the bleak Alaskan wilderness, I've found my reason for being. She's not exactly like me, but every once in a while, she's the only constant I can find. In my dreams, she's my wife. In reality, she's a vampire. I think the man that has Bella so fascinated is like my beloved. I remember her talking of a similar clan that lived as a family. I think this vampire, that Bella calls Edward, is one of them.

My fate has become intertwined with theirs. Their happiness is my own. Even though I haven't heard His call, I feel this is exactly where He wants me to be.

BPOV

"I think this will go rather smoothly. Don't be afraid." I was trying to reassure Abe, but I think I was really trying to reassure myself.

"I've done this a million times, Bella. Don't worry."

"Sorry, I'm a newbie. Haven't every traveled through space, or time for that matter, before. It's really important that this works."

"I have an idea why. It's because of the vampire, isn't it?"

I pulled him over to the corner of the lab that was now devoid of any equipment. "What do you mean?"

"I know you believe me. You want me to help you get him out, don't you?"

"Yes, actually." I thought I'd have a lot more explaining to do. "I have a few ideas."

"Let's give your boss a show and go from there."

"Fine." I pulled Abe over to the center of the lab. Mike, his security team, and a team of lab rats were waiting for our demonstration.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella? I can get one of the guys to do it." Mike snapped his fingers over to a member of his security.

"No, Mike. It's fine. I mean, I'll be fine." I was so flustered. I had no idea how this was going to work or how I would feel. I just knew, I had to trust Abe. He would do the right thing.

"So, what's going to happen here?" Mike turned to Abe.

"She'll step into the shadow. As soon as I grab her, we'll disappear."

"For how long?"

"A few seconds."

"Then you'll reappear?"

"Yep, right over there." Abe pointed to a circle designated for our return.

"Mike, can we just get this over with?" I lightly patted at his arm. His eyes told me he was scared, but I knew he was just putty in my hands.

Mike nodded. Abe and I were ready. "Lower the lights please.", I called.

The brightly lit room was now filled with shadows. Abe offered his hand. As our fingers touched, I felt him drag me in. The room spun amazingly fast. I felt an surge of adrenaline rush through my body. I was on fire, in a good way. The next second, we were in a tunnel.

"Now listen carefully. This is as close to the outside of the facility as I can get. Do you know where we are?"

My head was spinning. I looked around to find anything that could mark our position. I saw a small box labeled with L4EW.

"Level four, east wing. This is behind the master kitchen."

"You have to remember this place exactly. You'll need to figure out a way to get us out from here. That's the most I can do."

"I'll remember."

The next second, I was twisting through the same space as I had less than a moment before. The fire was back and it felt so good. Then I opened my eyes, I was back in the lab. Abe released me as we heard a thunderous applause.

"Bring up the lights!", Mike yelled. He raced over to me to make sure I was alright.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I was better than fine. I couldn't wait to share our plan with Edward. I wondered how long I would have before I could get Abe back to his cell and in to see Edward.

"I wouldn't say the same for you're patient over there." Tyler and the security team were lost in a fit of laughter. Abe was slouched down in the corner looking terribly ill. I rushed over and knelt down beside him.

"What can I do?"

Abe just looked up at me and winked. He then returned to his previous ill state. Maybe if Mike saw that it took a toll on Abe, he would be more reluctant to try to control him.

"I think he just needs some rest." I called over to Mike. I turned back to Abe. "When you get back to your cell, just think about the plan. Edward will hear you."

"You just figure a way out from level four."

BPOV

Mike had scheduled another demonstration for some military leaders only three days later. It didn't give me much time to finish our escape plan.

It was lucky for me that I was more than knowledgeable about computers these days. My skills had progressed way past checking my e-mail on that ancient computer I had at Charlie's. I was able to get a hold of the compound's schematics. I found a maintenance shaft that lead up to the surface. That would be our way up top. I also had a sit down in Mike's office, where I acquired some useful security codes and Mike's security clearance id number.

Over the next three days, I was able to secretly brief Abe, who in turn was able to inform Edward. I had hoped if everything was planned out and executed perfectly, Alice would be waiting on the other side.

The day came. Abe and I were back in the empty lab waiting to pull off the performance of a lifetime.

Mike came to the center of the lab where Abe and I were standing. We were ready. I was dressed appropriately. My jeans, t-shirt, hoodie, and my best pair of running shoes. Abe was dressed in the same white t-shirt and drawstring pants as Edward had been. I convinced Mike that the journey would be a little bit easier on Abe if he had some tennis shoes on. He was only to happy to comply.

Mike began his speech to all present. I wasn't really listening. I was too excited. I knew Abe was too. He was rocking back and forth on his toes, like he was preparing to run a race. Mike motioned for the two of us to come forward.

"Lower the lights!" Tyler was on hand to lower the lights.

I could see Abe, beckoning me to come forward. His hand inviting me to join him in the shadows. I took his hand and once again was forced into that amazing adrenaline fire.

EPOV

I had been nervous all morning. I knew this was the day. I knew everything was happening now. I could hear the buzz as people would pass by my cell. They had taken Abe from his cell almost an hour ago. I knew I had to be ready. Any second, they would be here.

I felt a slight draft, then turned to see Bella standing with whom I could only assume was Abe. I rushed and gathered Bella in my arms. It was the first time I was able to take her in so completely. I knew the cameras were watching, but I didn't care. In a moment we would be gone. On our way to a new life.

Bella pulled back from me. She whispered to the both of us."Now you don't have much time. Abe has all the security codes and Mike's id number. I think you'll be able to get into the shaft with no problem. Edward can just rip the grate from the wall. From there, just make sure to key in the code to turn the shield off. About a hundred yards outside of the perimeter, I pray Alice will be waiting."

My head was spinning. I could hear her words, but they weren't making any sense.

"I'm not going with you." I felt like she'd sliced my chest open with the razor sharp words.

"The hell you aren't!" Abe shouted, beating me to the words I was too stunned to say myself.

She tried to pull away, but my strength was more powerful than hers.

"I have to stay. I'll find you once every thing's safe." More whispers, but I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

I was going out of my mind. Was this really happening? She had to know this was for her, everything was for her.

"I can't be away from you. You have to come with us." I pleaded with her to make the choice.

"It'll be better if they thought I wasn't helping you. I can keep them off your trail if I'm here watching them."

I could tell she was making the wrong choice in her head, but I knew the choice she was making in her heart.

"If you won't make the decision to do what you really want, I'll make it for you." I nodded to Abe. I grabbed onto Bella and Abe grabbed onto both of us.

We were suddenly flying through a whirlwind of space. I felt like I was running again, so free.

We made it to where we had planned. No sirens yet, they haven't caught on.

"This way." Bella grabbed my hand and we were off running down the hall.

We made it to the grate covering the maintenance shaft. I ripped it from the wall and threw it down. I lifted Bella into the shaft. She grabbed onto the ladder and began to climb. I pushed Abe in next, then I followed.

We got to the top of the shaft where we found the key pad. "The numbers, Abe?"

Abe rattled off a series of numbers which Bella keyed in sequence. A flashing green light came on. Bella keyed in one last number.

"9-1-3" Bella said, then the lasers hindering our escape were gone. I pushed the cover off the top of the shaft. We were out!

First Bella, then Abe, then me. As soon as I was fully upright, I caught the scent.

"Alice! She's this way." We took off at a human pace through the damp wilderness. Fifty yards. Twenty yards. Ten yards. We passed the perimeter. We kept running. Another fifty yards and there stood Alice with my silver Volvo. We all ran straight for the car. I ran a little bit faster than the rest and swept Alice into my arms. Bella and Abe joined me as I was finished swinging Alice around like a rag doll. It was then the car door opened and she stepped out.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.


	7. Chapter 6 Miracles Can Happen

Title: Doctor/Patient Confidentiality

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: I guess now all of them. I get into a little back round from all three, but this is AU and none of it happened.  
Summary: Bella has taken on a new job as a government research psychologist. Her first patient, Subject 342, a vampire named Edward.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hopefully someday I will. Fingers crossed!

Chapter SixMiracles Can Happen

EPOV

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

She stood up revealing her stature. She was just as tall and lean as I had remembered. Her hair just as silky, her skin just as pale. Then it dawned on me.

"Irina." Abe choked as her name passed through his lips. After his capture, he was never really sure if he would ever see her again. As he gathered her in his arms, all he could think over and over again was, "Thank you, God. Thank you, God. Thank you God." I had never really believed, but standing here, I was experiencing a miracle.

I felt my fingers tangle in Bella's. She held on to my arm, bringing her scent closer. I turned and dipped my head, my lips just millimeters from hers. That's when I felt it. A swift kick to my left shin.

The pesky little black haired pixie stared me down while sweetly rocking on her heels. "Oops. Slipped."

I just shook my head at the impeccable timing of my sister and her incredulous smile. "Bella, this is my rather annoying sister, Alice."

Bella offered her hand, but in true Alice fashion, she pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Good... to... meet... you." Bella spoke painfully while trying to breathe.

Alice finally let go. "Sorry, just so excited that I'm meeting you. After all the decisions you two have made lately, I've been flooded with visions. I have a good feeling about the two of you." Alice swayed back and forth like a little girl who just took a lick off her favorite lollipop.

Abe came out of his love induced euphoria. "I think we need to get a little further away before I can try again. I have a feeling they'll be looking for us soon."

"Think you're right." I could hear the faint screams of a delirious Mike Newton as we piled into the car.

The miles flew by quickly as Alice drove my Volvo down the dark highway. The night had crept up on us and Bella gave way to sleep. She was like a cat, curled up on my lap. My fingertips stroking the waves that laid on her back. Her fingers were unconsciously fondling my thigh as I hummed my favorite lullaby in her ear.

Abe was sitting next to us with Irina in the passengers seat in front of him. His hand never left hers. Every few minutes, their lips would touch. I longed for the moment when I could at last have Bella alone for the kiss I'd been waiting a century for.

Alice slowed the car down to a mere forty miles an hour as she rounded a corner onto a dirt road. She pulled up in front of a small cabin tucked away from the highway. I pressed my lips into Bella's hair.

"Why are we stopping?", Bella asked as we came to a complete stop.

"We're here.", Alice proclaimed as she jumped from the car. The rest of us climbed out to examine our new surroundings.

"I think this is where we get off." Abe came over to shake my hand. I took him in one of those manly, one hand shaking, one hand patting on the back kind of hugs.

"It's been a wild ride. I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you."

"You just watch out for our Bella. He'll do the rest." Abe kissed Bella on the cheek. She gave his hand a tight squeeze before he returned to Irina's side.

Abe took Irina's hand and pulled her in close. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes, confused. He grasped at Irina tighter and tried again. Nothing.

"Good thing this cabin's got three bedrooms." Alice called from the porch. "Seems you'll be staying with us for a bit longer."

"I know I'm the only human here, but I hope Alice thought to bring some food." Bella looked really hungry, for food that is.

Alice hadn't forgotten. I think she bought every kind of comfort food known to man. Bella was famished. I got changed and cleaned up as Bella cooked her pizza.

Abe was feeling a little more human himself. The two of the devoured every bit of pepperoni, sausage, and cheese. I was surprised she didn't lick her plate clean.

Alice and I settled on the couch watching a little TV as Bella went to clean up and change into something more comfortable. Rosalie and Alice brought plenty of clothes for us to choose from. I settled on a black long sleeved thermal and a pair of black and red plaid pajama pants. I'm sure Alice laid something just as comfy out for Bella. I could only imagine.

Abe and Irina retired to their room. Abe was feeling more human by the minute, but I doubted he would get much sleep tonight. Alice had plenty of fashion magazines and trashy novels to last her a month. She needed something to think about to keep her mind off how much she missed Jasper.

That is when I realized, I was going to be alone with Bella. There was so much I wanted to say, a lot more that I wanted to do. Her scent had called to me from the first time I saw her. A powerful fragrance my mind would never let me forget. I had never wanted someone so completely. I needed her skin against mine, her eyes captivated by my stare. Now here, if I could only control myself, I could have what my existence was meant for. Her.

I walked to our bedroom door and lightly knocked. It was slightly open, so I went in when there was no response. "Bella?"

She walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. I thought only Alice would have thought to put her in pink. Her form fitting tank top was the color of cotton candy, matched with the same colored pajama pants with thin white pinstripes running down them. Her bare feet tread lightly on the floor. She made her way towards me discarding the towel on the bed. Her heart was racing, her breathing irregular. Yet, she seemed calm as she brought her hand to mine. I wanted to tell her how beautiful she was. Tell her, no show her, how desperately I loved her. No words came. I could only caress her cheek, bringing my finger to lift up her chin. She brought her arms around my neck. I couldn't help but love the way she tapped her fingers lightly across my neck, then sliding them down my back. I could feel her breath enter my mouth as my lips slightly parted. More intoxicating than I could have ever imagined. A second later, my lips were pressed to hers, tasting for the first time. I could feel the venom welling up in the back of my throat. I swallowed hard to keep it at bay, never leaving her lips. She opened her lips against mine and I ventured in further. I was lost as her tongue tangled with mine. I let out a soft, deep moan as I pulled her in closer. My hands on her waist feeling what little exposed skin lied there. Her hands at either side of my face, grasping to take me in deeper.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed so loud, I tripped over my own foot and sent Bella crashing to the bed, with me on top of her. It was more than the poor frame could take. It went crashing to the floor as well. We landed with no harm done. One of Bella's incredible smiles drew across her face as we both started laughing hysterically.

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled again. My senses had been dulled in the heat of the moment, but I grabbed Bella and returned to the living room.

Alice was sitting watching CNN. "They've started looking." She turned up the volume as Bella and I try to focus on the female reporter.

"If you've just joined us, we're following a breaking story. A nationwide manhunt has begun in the disappearance of Dr. Isabella Swan. Dr. Swan is a noted Seattle research psychologist and daughter of Forks, Washington police chief, Charles Swan. Dr. Swan was supposedly abducted by this man earlier today." A picture of Abe popped up on the screen. "A patient that she was treating at a local veteran's hospital. His name has yet to be released, but authorities say they believe he is armed and dangerous. They believe they are traveling with another unidentified man who aided in their escape. CNN's own Susan Thompson is in Forks, Washington where Chief Swan is about to make a statement."

The scene turned over to the police station in Forks where Bella's father was addressing the press. "I just want the safe return of my daughter and to see this man get the help he truly deserves. My daughter's only fault in life is putting so many other people above herself. I'm sure she was doing whatever she could to help this young man. I hope in return, he will realize what he has done and bring back my daughter safe and sound."

The tears were freely falling off Bella's cheeks. Seeing her father in such pain was agonizing to her. I wrapped her in my arms as the reporter returned to the screen.

"Authorities describe Dr. Swan as devoted doctor, loving daughter, and cherished fiancée. Dr. Swan is pictured here with her fiancée, Jacob Black." A picture of Bella and a man at least a foot taller than her with dark skin and long dark hair flashed on the screen. Bella's jaw dropped as her eyes opened as wide as they could. "If you have any information on the case, please call our eight hundred number or your local authorities. This is Susan Thompson reporting live from Forks, Washington."

Bella started laughing, well at least I thought it was laughing at first. I think she was actually staring to hyperventilate. "What is it? What's wrong?" I panicked. I had no idea what to do.

"He is not my fiancée!"

"After all of that, that's what you focus on?", I asked. I knew for a fact Susan whatshername had her facts wrong.

"Abe better put in a good word for me with his boss. If I ever see Jacob Black again, he's a dead man!"


	8. Chapter 7 Story of My Life

Title: Doctor/Patient Confidentiality

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: I guess now all of them. I get into a little back round from all three, but this is AU and none of it happened.  
Summary: Bella has taken on a new job as a government research psychologist. Her first patient, Subject 342, a vampire named Edward.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hopefully someday I will. Fingers crossed!

Chapter SevenStory of My Life

BPOV

"He's not my fiancée!" I spit the words out like fire. This was incredibly low, even for Jake. Now the whole country, including my parents, thought he was my adoring fiancée.

"After all of that, that's what you focus on?" I was surprised by Edward's lack of anger.

I stared straight at the TV, as they plastered that picture across the screen. "Abe better put in a good word for me with his boss. If I ever see Jacob Black again, he's a dead man."

"More like a dead wolf." Edward mumbled under his breath.

"He's a werewolf?" Alice grabbed me and pulled me over onto the couch. "I want to know everything." She over emphasized each syllable.

My fit of rage must have scared Abe and Irina. They were both barely dressed when they rushed into the living room.

"Werewolf?" Irina questioned. "Who's a werewolf?"

"Bella's fiancée, or not so fiancée. I'm not really sure." Alice looked to me for answers. Her eyes wide and eager for knowledge.

"He's not my fiancée!" The vein in my forehead was pounding against my skull. I could feel the blood rising to my face.

"Love, calm down or you'll have yourself a stroke." He was actually laughing as the words came out of his mouth. Why the hell was he laughing? "Just the image you, trying to beat the hell out of that dog. Priceless." Now he was the one that seemed to be practically hyperventilating he was laughing so hard.

Alice didn't seem amused. She took me by the hand. "Don't mind Edward." Alice gave Edward a condescending stare as he plopped down in the chair next to me. "Really, Edward! Have some manners."

Edward sighed as he composed himself. "Me? Manners? This whole thing could have waited. I think the rest of us were pretty much other wise engaged." I knew I was. By the look of Abe and Irina's state of undress, I could tell they were too.

"Whatever. I didn't see this coming. Come on, Bella. Spill."

Abe and Irina had settled on the love seat as I launched into the epic tale of Jacob and Bella.

"We'd been thrown together since the day Jake was born. Every summer I spent in Forks was at the reservation. When I came to live there, the Black's became an extended family. It was great at first. Jake was my closest friend. Then he decided he wanted more. For awhile, I thought I could love him. I really don't think I knew what love was back then. I never had that ache in my chest that all my girlfriends felt for their boyfriends. When it came to the time to have..." I looked at Edward, not exactly sure how to phrase the act of loosing my virginity. He took my hand and patted it reassuringly. "sex, I thought I just wanted to get it over with already. After we did, I just felt...

"I see. He was pretty bad, hun?" Alice looked at me sympathetically. She must have had some fairly awful lovers in her time.

"No, it was actually quite nice. Most of the time, I could just lay there and he did all the work."

"Sounds like my kind of man." Irina remarked then kissed Abe on the cheek. I wasn't the only one in the room with rose colored cheeks any longer.

"I mean, I felt like I should want to be doing more. I should want to touch him, kiss him, think about pleasing him. I just... didn't." The smile on Edward's face extended ear to ear. I think he knew by our first kiss that I wanted nothing more than to please him in so many ways.

"Soon after that, I was let in on the secret of the pack. There was just five of them back then. I think Jake thought it would bring us closer together, create an unbreakable bond. I just felt trapped. I never blamed any of the guys, they were all so wonderful. I could have never asked for four better big, hairy brothers. I learned so much about all of them. I just wondered what else was out there. I had to get out of Forks. When the opportunity came to graduate early and enroll at Dartmouth, I did everything to make it a reality. Then, within a year, Jake was there too. There was nothing I could do to shake him. I told him I'd shut him out completely if he didn't stop smothering me. He went back to Forks and started making a real life for himself. We were actually friends again. I didn't turn off my phone every time his number came up on the caller id. Then when I moved to Seattle, without a man to speak of, Jake went back to his old ways. Every man that seemed remotely interested in me was some how run off. The night I came home to my apartment filled with candles, roses, and Jake on one knee, I knew I wasn't the one running them off. I think I yelled at him until all the candles burned out. I just wanted to forget about the whole thing. I never told a soul about it, especially my father. I was relieved when I ran into Mike when he came to Forks for a visit. Once we started talking about his job, he realized I was the perfect person to break Edward down. Jake must have taken this opportunity to try to worm his way back in my life."

"What an ass." Alice relaxed next to me as my tale came to an end.

"This talk about werewolves is making me peck-ish. I think I need a snack." Irina licked her lips. "You wouldn't mind looking after Bella while we ran out for a quick bite." She nibbled at Abe's earlobe.

"No, of course not. I think you might want to put on something a little more suitable for hunting."

"You think you could help me with that?"

"Putting on your clothes? That might be a challenge." Abe grabbed Irina's hand and started to drag her back into their room.

Before she was around the corner, she called "I'll be ready in five minutes. Scratch that, better make it ten."

Edward stood and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm going to change and try to forget what Irina is thinking of doing to Abe for the next ten minutes." He caressed my cheek before he headed to our room.

Alice got more comfortable on the couch. "Now that I've got you to myself, you have to tell me about you and my brother."

"What do you want to know? I thought you'd already seen what is going to happen?"

"I can see what might happen. While you were in that damn place, I couldn't see a thing."

"Well..." I wasn't sure how to start. Explaining my feeling for Edward to a member of his family?

"It's fine. I've seen the two of you and I fully believe, you're what my brother's been looking for."

Talk about pressure. Like I didn't have enough to worry about. Now I was being quizzed about my most intimate feelings by my vampire sister-in-law, sort of. "I'm not really sure how to explain it. I couldn't stop thinking about him whenever I wasn't around him. I remembered his touch like he was always right next to me. The fact that he was a vampire never really mattered to me. I could see, under everything, he was a man. The first time he spoke, I was already too far gone."

"Wow." Alice looked so elated. I knew she must have had a hard time watching Edward alone all these years.

"I second that wow." Edward walked in. Now appropriately attired, trading the pajama pants for a pair of form fitting blue jeans. I supposed anything loose would hinder his speed, lucky me. He sat in between Alice and I.

"It's not fair that you're always listening." Alice pouted.

"Believe me, there are many of your thoughts I'd wished I hadn't heard."

Alice got up and made her way to the door. "I'm sure Irina will be out soon. No need to get into any of that."

"Oh no. I confessed to you." I turned and hit Edward. "You have to give me the dirt."

"Plenty of time, my love. Irina's coming right..." He pointed his finger to the hallway as Irina appeared.

"Ready?" Irina made her way to the door by Alice.

"We won't be long. I'm sure you and Abe can find something to talk about." Edward pulled me up from the couch. He placed a few light kisses on each of my knuckles before leaving me for the first time since our escape.

EPOV

It wasn't long before we had tracked down a small heard of deer. We each took in our fill quickly, as I was anxious to get back to Bella.

Irina and Alice were like two school girls skipping along as we took our time walking back. Sometimes after we feed, we get that all too full feeling that most humans would get after their Thanksgiving dinner.

I caught up to them when I was going to suggest we speed it up a bit. That's when I heard them. I pulled the women close. I could hear them thinking, but it was all at once. It was so hard to hear a clear single thought. We each took a defensive stance as I finally saw them approach from a rim of trees.

Wolves. Four of them to be exact. They attempted to circle around us, leaving the three of us in the middle.

"Let's just play with them for awhile. He's probably already with her." The smallest of the pack thought.

Jacob. He was after Bella. "They're just the distraction. They're playing with us so Jacob can get to Bella." I whispered as they put their backs to mine.

"We can take care of them. I told you I was craving wolf." Irina was salivating at the thought of tearing into some werewolf hide.

"Take care of Bella. We'll be fine here." Alice patted me on the shoulder before she and Irina each took on two wolves.

BPOV

Abe and I were trying to find a channel that didn't have something about my disappearance. Every station was flashing that picture of Jake and I. I couldn't even imagine what Charlie was going through. I picked up Alice's cell phone at least four times, wishing I could let him know that I was alright. I knew it was too soon though. I didn't have a plan. A plan? I didn't have anything. I wasn't even supposed to be here. I'd have to thank Edward later for making my decision for me. This was where I belonged.

I turned off the TV after finding nothing to watch.

"Don't worry, Bella. They'll be back soon."

"I guess you're used to the routine, then?"

"Yeah. Irina and I have been together for a long time."

"And He doesn't have a problem with that?"

"All beings are His creatures. He takes responsibility for all of them, good or bad."

"Not really an answer." I squinted my eyes as I nodded at him.

"I think He's just glad that we're still happy after all these years."

"What's your secret?"

"There is no secret to loving someone. You just do. Sometimes there is no reason to love. On the surface, someone might in every possible way be the worst choice to spend your life with. Sometimes, they're exactly who you were destined to be with."

"Like Edward and I?" I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"Like you and Edward. It makes no sense for the two of you to love each other, but you just do."

I smiled and sniffed back a tear that was running down my cheek. He was so right, about all of it. I was simply in love with Edward.

A crackling of leaves and twigs caused Abe to look out the window. "That should be them. No... wait here." Abe went to the front door. His voice had been shaky. What could he possibly be afraid of? He stepped out onto the front porch. After a few seconds, I leaped from the couch and stood behind him in the doorway.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but it isn't good." I walked up behind him. He put his arm out as barrier between myself and whatever was lurking in front of us.

Then I saw the russet beast with his beady little eyes in the trees. We heard another shifting of the trees. A few seconds later, the shirtless man stood before us.

I broke passed Abe and ran for him, charging like a wild animal. I hit him with a tremendous thud, not moving him even an inch. His searing hot arms surrounded me.

"Thank God you're alright. Did he hurt you? It's okay, I'll take care of him."

I backed away from him. "He didn't hurt me, Jake!" I could feel the anger boiling over.

"Then why were you running from him." Like he didn't know?

"I wasn't running from him, I was running to you." He began to smile." So I could kick the living crap out of you." I reared back and gave him my best right hook square against the jaw.

He stepped back in shock holding his jaw. "What the hell was that for?"

"What was that for? What was that for! I'll tell you what it's for. Announcing to the entire world that we're engaged! Making my father believe that you're really the son he never had. That's was that is for, you self-centered, egotistical asshole." My whole body was on fire. I was raging from the satisfaction I was getting telling Jake off. At the same time, my hand hurt like hell.

"We are engaged, Bella."

"I think that's something I would have remembered, Jake." Was he really that delusional?

"Asking you was always just a formality. We were promised to each other a long time ago."

"No, no, no. You can't go pulling that crap with me. Destiny and what not."

"It's true, Bella. You know it."

"I don't think she does." Edward ran out from behind the cabin. "What'd I miss?"

Abe stepped up beside him. "The wolf came up and she proceeded to give him a very impressive right cross."

"Thanks, Abe."

"So, what are you, friendly with your captors now?" Jake scoffed.

"They're not my captors." I started to walk to join Edward when Jake grabbed my hand.

"You're not going anywhere near that bloodsucker."

I turned back to Jake. "So, you two know each other?"

"I know his kind."

Edward grinned his most famous crooked grin. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Edward, Bella's true fiancée."

I looked at Jake while lifting my eyebrows giving him an 'eat that' look.

"Surly, you can't be serious?" Jake questioned.

"Deadly serious and don't call me Shirley." I turned and was allowed to walk over to Edward.

"That was a good one." Abe high five d me before I took my place at Edward's side.

Edward pressed a kiss onto my temple as we both stared Jake down.

"Bella, this is no time for jokes. He's a monster."

"If I really believed that, do you think I'd be here?"

"I'm sure you're not thinking straight. Some sort of vampire mind manipulation."

The three of us burst out in a fit of laughter. "Mind manipulation?" Edward couldn't stop laughing. The tears were rolling down my cheeks as I bent over gasping for air.

"I won't let him take you away from me, Bella." At that second Jacob started to charge. Edward took a protective stance in front of me. Abe stepped in front of Edward. His hand flew up so fast, I almost missed it. He emitted a gust of wind with the wave of his hand. It sent Jacob crushing back into the trees. Edward and I looked at Abe in amazement.

"Whoa! Didn't know I could do that."

"Now I'm impressed." I remarked as we saw Jacob regain the use of his body.

"This isn't over. I'm not letting you go, Bella." With that, Jake took off running, just as Alice and Irina made it back.

"What just happened?" Irina asked while inspecting Abe for any damage.

"Jake, that incredible pain in my ass." Edward just pulled my into his cool embrace, stroking at the back of my head. "How did he even find us?"

"I heard them thinking. Something about your scent, then the smell of the Volvo's exhaust."

"They followed the trail from where we escaped? How was that even possible?"

Edward replied with two words. "Mike Newton."

"Mike sent the pack after us?"

"It's true. They've got some sort of deal with them. They'll leave them alone if every once in awhile they do them a couple favors."

"I should have known." Why didn't I know? I thought I knew everything about the pack.

"I vote we get the out of here, now." Alice was already at the driver's door of the Volvo. "They could be back any minute."

Both Abe and I were still in pajamas. Edward and Irina were in the house in mere seconds, gathering all they could. They were so incredibly fast, but they got everything crammed into the car without major damage.

We all piled back into our respective places in the car. "We're going to need another car. Do we even have a place to go?" I asked Alice.

She turned her head and coyly smiled. "Feel like meeting the rest of the family?"


	9. Chapter 8 Family

Title: Doctor/Patient Confidentiality

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: I guess now all of them. I get into a little back round from all three, but this is AU and none of it happened.  
Summary: Bella has taken on a new job as a government research psychologist. Her first patient, Subject 342, a vampire named Edward.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hopefully someday I will. Fingers crossed!

Chapter EightFamily

Mike's POV

I can't believe I was letting my dick make decisions for me again. I know my relationship with Bella wasn't always as good as it had been, but could she really of helped them in their escape? The video of them in that Edward's cell shows she didn't exactly want to go. If she was helping them, I don't think she ever had any intention of going with them.

Why did I send those dogs after her. I don't think I'd ever feared more for my life when Jacob Black practically held me by the cross hairs yesterday. I had no idea she was engaged to that mutt. If I'd known, I never would have brought her here.

My cell phone rang, Sam. I was still in my office when my old friend called.

"Sam, tell me you have good news."

"We caught up to her, but there were a few complications." Sam's voice was trembling on the other end of the line.

"Just tell me what happened."

"Four of us found three vampires, the male you were looking for and two females. Jacob caught up with Bella and the other male at a cabin nearby."

"She's okay then?"

"She seemed fine. Really pissed off, but fine."

I sighed with relief. "Good. Wait... Pissed off?"

"She wasn't to happy to see our boy, Jacob. It's a long story, but they ended up giving us the slip. You never told me about that shadow walkers other powers."

"What other powers?" I knew that one was holding out on me.

"Yeah, he controlled a gust of wind or something and sent Jacob flying into a tree." I wasn't too upset by the image of Jacob smashed against a tree. Paybacks a bitch.

"He never exhibited anything like that here. Just tell me you can pick up their trail again?"

"We just found their car abandoned about fifty miles from the cabin. The boys and I are going over it now."

"Just get back with me when you have something."

"I'm really sorry, Mike." Sam seemed genuinely sympathetic to the fact that if they didn't find her, I would suffer some dire consequences.

"Thanks, just get back to me when you've got something. Be careful though. I don't want to be the one having to explain to your family about how you were ripped apart by a vampire."

"I'll do what I can." Sam laughed as the line went dead.

I was sliding my laptop into my brief case when Tyler knocked.

"Your car's waiting to take you to the airport."

"Alright. I'm ready."

"You sure about that? You look a little green."

He was right. I felt the knots multiplying in my stomach by the second. "Just not looking forward to explaining what really happened to Chief Swan."

BPOV

Alice must have had a plan. We ditched the Volvo for an H2 about fifty miles from the cabin. Edward seemed disappointed. He must have really loved the car. His mood improved when I promised I would make it up to him.

Even though I now had more than enough room for my own seat, I was still lingering in Edward's lap. He seemed to thoroughly enjoy it. He readjusted himself several times over the course of the ride. I only left his side twice. We had been driving in some very bright daylight. I was then designated gas pump attendant with a baseball cap and sunglasses for my stealthy disguise. He still hadn't let me in on the secret of the effect sunlight had on him.

My hand was recovering quickly. It was lucky for me that I could use Edward's hands as an ice pack. The swelling wasn't as bad now. I don't think it was broken, but Edward would make sure Carlisle would take a look at it when we got there. Where ever **there** was. I still wasn't quite sure where we were going.

He talked endlessly about his family though. I wanted to know everything.

He started with Jasper. He and Alice sought out Carlisle in order to join in their lifestyle. Jasper had another interesting power. He could control emotions. I thought I'd wished I could do it. Would have been a lifesaver in so many of those awkward Jake moments.

Then his brother, Emmett, who was turned by his sister, Rosalie. It was like beauty and the beast. Rosalie had been a beauty while she was human. That aspect was amplified ten fold as a vampire. Emmett seemed like the protector of the family. I had a feeling that it would be a good idea to get on Emmett's good side right off the bat. I wouldn't want to be in the path of any destruction caused by Emmett.

He was most descriptive about his parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. At last, I finally got his last name out of him. Carlisle sounded like the epitome of perfection personified. He gushed over everything he had learned from his adoptive father. His mother seemed like the a cross between a lioness, fiercely protective of her cubs, and Martha Stewart, the perfect designer and hostess. He explained how Esme had completely redecorated the hundred year old house they now called home.

"Then, there's you of course."

"Me what?"

"The newest member of the family." I realized at that moment how he had told Jake that **he** was indeed my fiancée. I hadn't really assumed that he was serious about it. I was just so thrilled at the look of defeat on Jake's face after he said it.

"Is there some induction process I have to go through or is your reference good enough?"

"Just a little ceremony, a white dress, maybe a few flowers."

I could tell he was serious. He placed his cool lips to my chin as my heart sped up. "I don't recall ever being asked to partake in such a ceremony."

"It's coming." His smile was infectious. I couldn't keep the grin off my face at the thought of spending eternity with Edward. An eternity?

"Our relationship can be measured in days, Edward." Was I really that sure about all of this?

Edward's fingertips softly floated across my cheek. "I know now why I've waited so long. I've been waiting for you. I've never loved anyone like I love you. If you're not sure though..." He averted his eyes from mine. "I'll understand if you don't want to stay."

"No, no, no. That's not it at all. It's just the thought of eternity is a little overwhelming." It was, but then could I really see myself living without him. Could I possibly even imagine having a life with another man? With Mike? With Jake?

"Hopefully, you'll have enough time to decide for yourself. I don't want you making any hasty decisions."

"Were here! Look." Alice turned the H2 around a corner. I hadn't even noticed that we had made our way to a back road. We broke through the trees to embark upon a palatial estate. The house with it's enormous wrap around porch was like something out of an epic novel. That was just the outside.

Alice pulled around to the garage to park when I saw whom I only assumed was Jasper waiting for us. He was just as lean as Edward, but a bit shorter. His mane of sandy blond hair danced across his forehead. Alice went rushing to him with so much speed it knocked them into the hood of the yellow Porsche he was standing beside. Their kisses were ferocious. It was amazingly sweet.

Edward cleared his throat as the rest of us were now out of the car. Alice peeled herself off of Jasper and began the introduction.

"Jas, this is Bella here and Irina's Abe." Jasper pulled me into a hug then vigorously shook Abe's hand.

"You two must be starving. We tried to stock up. I'm sure we'll have something to munch on."

"That sounds wonderful." Abe's stomach was growling. "I'm practically back to my human self."

"So, now more whirlwinds?" I asked.

"I don't think so. You guys will just have to put up with us for awhile longer." Abe held Irina close as she stoked her fingers across the back of his neck.

"Anything for the special agent for the Man." Alice remarked sending us into a round of giggles.

We made it into the house to find the rest of the family waiting in a large open area I could only assume was their living room.

"My father, Carlisle." I took the platinum blond tightly in my embrace.

"Thank you so much." I whispered to him, fulfilling the promise I had made to myself.

"I'm not sure why, but your welcome." Carlisle's sweet smile was so comforting. "I think I need a look at that hand."

"Not before I get a hug." Esme took my good hand and gently pulled me into a hug. A completely different experience from the hug I first shared with Alice. Her arms wrapped around me like a cool blanket of silk. As she pulled back, she saw the amazing smile that was drawn across Edward's face.

Emmett came next. "Leave it to Edward to fall in love with a human." Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs. "Well, she is."

"It's fine. He's right. I'm human."

"Let's just hope you stay that way." Rosalie stared Edward down. Her porcelain features were magnificent even when she seemed so upset.

"Don't worry, Rose. That's not even an option." I turned to him, slightly confused. He just laid a kiss on my injured hand. "Why don't you let Carlisle take a look at this, then get you up to bed."

"But..."

He cut me off. "You haven't slept in days. You're exhausted. They'll be plenty of time to get to know everyone tomorrow."

He just wanted to get me to bed, at least that's what I had hoped.

I was right. It wasn't broken. "Just really bruised. That wolf's jaw must have been pretty hard."

"Like a slab of concrete." I smiled as the thrill of hitting Jake washed over me.

Carlisle dug in his bag and pulled out some medication.

"Have you ever taken Loratab before?"

"Yes, when I broke my ankle a couple of years ago. It seemed to help."

"I'll just give you these then. One every four to six hours if you're in pain."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Edward has kept the swelling down all day."

"I think it's time for bed, young lady." Edward looked eager to be alone with me.

"You get some rest, Bella. We'll be around when you wake up."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome to anything I have. Just seeing the look on my son's face is worth everything I own."

Edward and I just smiled as we made our way out of the room and up to his bedroom.

One wall was completely made of tinted glass windows. A long black leather couch was in front of his stereo system. In the corner stood the most beautiful baby grand piano. I rushed over to it. My fingers swept across the keys.

"Please, play something for me." He silently complied. He sat and began playing the most beautiful song I'd ever heard. I realized it was the song he had hummed to me that day I held him in my arms. It seemed so far away now, but really it was less than a week ago.

I was lost in the music still when it ended. I didn't even notice him slipping off the bench. I spun around on the bench to see him down on one knee in front of me. A small velvet box in his hand.

"I'm not asking for eternity, Bella. I would never be that selfish. I just know for as long as you draw breath, I want to be at your side." He opened the box to reveal the single solitaire diamond set in a silver band. I looked in his eyes with awe. I saw his mouth open to speak again. I put my finger to his lips.

"There's just one thing you need to know before you go on."

"What's that?" He looked a little scared at the thought of a disappointing answer.

It hadn't occurred to him that I'd never told him. "I love you, more than any single solitary thing in my life." His eyes sparkled back at me with relief and amazement.

"Then would you do me the honor of making my existence complete." He pulled the ring from the box. "Marry me, Bella?"

Only one word would suffice. Simply, "Yes."

He slipped the silver band on my left ring finger then wiped the stray tear rolling down my cheek. My hands on both sides of his face, pulling him up from his kneeling position. We stood embracing. I wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen next, but I knew ever fiber of my being was screaming to touch every part of him. Our lips met once more. His cool lips felt so natural against the heat that was welling up inside me. I grasped at his hair with both of my hands, I couldn't bring him close enough. His sweet breath trailed across my tongue as our mouths opened against each other's. His hands were all over me, at my cheek, at my breast, at my waist. I wasn't about to let this opportunity pass me by. I was getting a second wind as my finger caught his belt loop. I pulled back just to gage his reaction. He looked like he was fighting something.

"Make love to me,Edward." His eyes met mine. I hoped he could see how much I wanted him. I wanted to kiss him, touch him, please him. I hoped my body was speaking for me.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. I'll go real slow. Just let me do all the work."

"You're not about to cut me out of this. It'll be a joint effort." He lead me over to the king sized bed and laid me down with another kiss.


	10. Chapter 9 Point of No Return

Title: Doctor/Patient Confidentiality

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M for sexual content  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: I guess now all of them. I get into a little back round from all three, but this is AU and none of it happened.  
Summary: Bella has taken on a new job as a government research psychologist. Her first patient, Subject 342, a vampire named Edward.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hopefully someday I will. Fingers crossed!

Chapter NinePoint of No Return

BPOV

No going back. No second thoughts. There was just Edward and I, bathing in the lingering moonlight.

I pulled away from him, breaking our intense kiss. I stared into his eyes. I had never seen them sparkling that brilliantly before. The swirling pools of golden honey reflecting back at me were utterly dazzling.

He waited patiently as he realized I wanted to make the next move. I thought we were wearing entirely too much clothing. I lead him off the bed to stand beside it as I knelt before him. I pulled at the hem of the tight, black thermal he'd been wearing since the night before.

"This will have to go." I tucked both my hands inside the hem of his shirt and slowly inched it upward. I took my time bringing it above his head, my knuckles teasing at his ribs as I progressed. His hands moved to my shoulders as I cast the shirt aside.

This was a beautiful man that stood before me. His flesh was cool and hard, yet susceptible to my every touch. My stare lingered on his perfectly chiseled chest. Then his boxers slightly poking above the waistband of his jeans. I could only imagine what rested inside, but I wasn't ready to go there, just yet.

He hooked his finger through the strap of my tank top, pulling it down slowly. The cool open-mouthed kisses he laid across my shoulder only intensified my desire to have his lips back on mine. I grabbed his head in both of my hands and roughly crashed his lips against mine.

With my lips parted, his tongue explored deep within. My breath mingled with his would be forever ingrained in my mind. That sweet cool sugar taste mixed with my heat was more than enough to send me soaring over the edge. Then a sudden slight bitterness trailed down the back of my throat.

"I'm so sorry." He laid his forehead against mine after a hard swallow. "You're causing so many things to happen all at once. Forgive me if I'm having a little trouble."

"I guess my lips will just have to find other ways to be entertained." My lips pressed against the hallow just beneath his ear. I left wet kisses across his jaw and came to rest at his chin. His eyes closed as he dropped his head back. I was at his throat while my fingers teased his rock hard nipples. Before the night was over, I wanted my lips introduced to as much of his body as possible. Edward seemed to have other plans.

He placed his palms on either side of my face. My heart pounding at my rib cage as he kissed my lips so softly. Our lips parting only slightly, my warmth filling him. His hands moved down to my waist, hovering at the hem of my tank top. He shuddered a little as his fingers gently took a hold of the fabric which was held tight against my skin. He inched it up in the same fashion I had removed his. Once he got to below my breast, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Please, please, please don't stop.

"I've just never done this before."

"You're sure a quick learner." That brought on his nervous smile.

"I'm just worried about hurting you. I could never live with myself if something ever happened to you because of me."

"I'll take my chances. If it gets too much, we'll stop." I pressed a kiss to his cheek as my arms surrounded his neck. "Do you want to stop?"

"No."

"What do you want to do?"

He took my arms from around him and placed them at my sides. His finger traced a cool outline at my breast. Both hands found their way back to beneath my breast. His fingers tucked under the elastic of my tank top's bra. He slowly pulled it upward, grazing both of my pert nipples as he did. He swept it over my head and threw it over to join his on the floor. One hand was tangled in my hair, the other on the small of my back pulling me in closer. A shiver traveled through my whole body like a bolt of lightning as we shuddered against each other. His hand cupped my bare breast as he laid kisses across my collarbone. As his thumb circled my nipple, it hardened a with his silky touch.

It was time for me to take control again. I couldn't stand much more of this foreplay. I needed to feel him inside me. My hand returned to his belt loops, tugging at them as he kissed my shoulder. He brought his face to mine, landing a kiss on the bridge of my nose. I let his sweet breath fill my lungs as I decided how brave I was about to become. I felt the button release it's hold between my fingers. The zipper was down in a fraction of a second and my hand was inside. I felt the bulge that had been present most of the day stiffen at my touch. As I stroked, Edward released a deep moan from within his chest. It set me on fire. I had to see for myself what my hand was already acquainted with. I pulled at his waist letting the jeans fall to the floor. He kicked them away as I noticed the emerald green boxers were all that remained clinging to my Edward.

He leaned me back on the bed as he unbuttoned my jeans. I bit into my lower lip as his tongue drew circles around my belly button. He made light work of unzipping and removing them from my body. It joined the rest of our clothes laying in the growing heap at the foot of the bed. I could felt the warmth between my thighs surging as he put his finger in his waistband. The boxers fell to the floor and I took in the sight of him for the first time.

His hands were back at my waist, pulling at my blue cotton briefs. They slid effortlessly down my thighs, across my knee, over my ankles, and down to the floor. He stared at me laid out in front of him, smiling that gorgeous crooked smile.

"You're so beautiful." He took one of my calves in his hand and began trailing kisses up to my inner thigh. He made it to the spot where my leg met my hip. His kisses were incredibly ticklish. I drew my leg upward to avoid further torture. "I found a good spot already." He dipped his head to explore the skin lying there further.

"No, no, please don't." His grin was infectious. I couldn't help but grin back at him. I was biting my lip again as his tongue caressed my nipple. Lightly sucking on it was enough to drive me insane. My fingers became a mess with fury through his bronze mane. It felt so incredible, but I couldn't wait any longer.

"It's time." I brought his head up from my chest.

"Just one more thing." Edward reached over to the bed side table, grabbing a small bottle out of the drawer. "Jasper said this might help. I don't know, with the coldness." He offered the small bottle of warming lotion for my inspection.

"You have a very smart brother." I opened the cap and poured some on my hand. When I stroked Edward, he felt like slick warm marble between my fingers. I offered the bottle back to him.

"Not yet." He put out his hand for me to pour a little in his palm. He rubbed it on his fingers. One hand made it to my nipple, setting it ablaze with slick heat. The other was between my thighs, messaging what had already become so wet already.

I pulled his hand away before he unintentionally caused any more pleasure. His strong forearms held himself above me. My legs parted, cradling him in my hips. I silently slid my hand down past his waist, guiding him into me. He swallowed hard as the tip found it's way inside. I nodded reassuringly, urging to go on. His sized filled me completely. My muscles tight against each thrust. The lotion was truly working. I hardly felt the cold at all. My body writhed against his as a moan escaped his lips. Each thrust just a little bit faster than the last. I felt my hips arching off the bed as I came closer and closer. His hand was at the small of my back pulling me further into him. I grabbed at his hips with both hands begging for that next moment. Our bodies simultaneously won their release.

The sweat glistened under his hand crossing down my body. He carefully lied next to me after returning the blankets that had been ripped from the bed in our passion. My fingertip traced the outline of his cheek bone as we lied facing each other.

"That was much more bearable than I thought it would be. I fully intend on bearing it on a daily basis from now on."

I smiled and nodded. "I don't know about that. I may need a few days recovery time. I haven't had a workout like that in... well... ever."

He tucked the blankets around me and slid up next to me. "You really need to sleep now, Bella."

"I would argue with you, but I'm just too tired." I let my eyelids close as I drifted into a much needed sleep. I felt his cool breath humming my beautiful song against my ear.

EPOV

While she slept in my arms, I replayed our most intimate moments over and over in my mind. Every once in awhile, my name would escape her lips. The sound of her unconscious ramblings brought another grin across my face.

I could hear Alice's musical thoughts as day broke across a cloud filled sky. I left Bella's side for only a few moments to retrieve the sustenance she would need when she woke. I slipped on a pair of royal blue boxers and some black lounge pants before I tip toed out of the room.

As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed Alice setting out a plethora of breakfast treats. Abe had already settled at the kitchen table where Irina was hand feeding him strawberries.

"Late night, brother?" Alice snickered as she placed a few pastries on a plate.

"I'm sure you already know. I hope you can contain yourself until Bella wakes up."

"She'll be up soon. You should take her these. Breakfast in bed is always a good idea after a long night of..."

I interrupted. "To yourself, Alice." I nodded my head disapprovingly. I took the plate as I kissed my spiky haired sister on the forehead. I nodded to Abe and Irina, who were on to raspberries by that point, as I returned to my bedroom.

I set the plate down on the table up against the window. I took in all her beauty as she laid tangled in my bedsheets. One calf peeking out from beneath them. Then I noticed the only thing she was still wearing. Even the dim light of the bedroom made the diamond sparkle as it rested on her finger.

It felt like the right time to clean up a little bit. I walked into the bathroom to throw some water on my face. I could see the light purple circles creeping below my eyes. I would need to hunt soon, but the thought of leaving Bella after last time made me uneasy.

When I heard footsteps, I stepped into the doorway. She was standing next to the table, wrapped in only my bedsheets. She dipped one finger into the strawberry jelly on one of the pastries and brought it to her mouth. The sight of her sucking the sweetness from her finger stirred a warmth inside me.

I passed through the doorway when the thoughts hit me. Several at once. I focused to hone in on their individual thoughts. I knew there were at least two of them waiting outside my window. The thoughts became clearer.

_She's there. You can see her in that window. I told you it would work._

She noticed me standing silently. "There you are. Thanks for these. I'm starved. They taste just like the ones I get at this little bakery back in Forks. Where did you find them."

I was still distracted by the thoughts of our visitors. "I don't know. In town somewhere, I guess. Alice got them."

"What's wrong?" She could tell I was obviously distracted.

_That's the bloodsucker. The one from the cabin. Good thing the chips still works. Maybe we've gotten here in time._

A chip? That's how they've been tracking us? "I want to try something. You up for it."

"Anything that feels as remotely good as last night?" She placed her hands on my chest as my arms slipped around her waist.

"I'll do my best." I brought down my lips to hers, caressing her warmth overtly with my tongue.

_Just wait, Jacob. She doesn't seem to be in any immediate danger._

_He's got his hands all over her._

I drug my fingers lightly across her back, feeling the goosebumps my cool touch had created. I pulled my lips from hers.

"I don't know how, but I think it was better." She smiled with a kiss she laid on my collarbone.

"Someone's watching us from outside, in the trees."

She looked up and met my eyes. "One night, now you're into voyeurism?"

I pulled her closer, nipping at her earlobe with my teeth. I could hear him growling in pain. It sent an amazing surge throughout my entire body. I was enjoying toying with him a little too much.

"I think it's a few of you wolf friends." I whispered in her ear. She tried to pull back, but I kept her close.

"How did they find us? We must be over a thousand miles from that cabin."

"I think they had a way of tracking you." I laid a few soft kisses across her shoulder before returning to her lips. I pressed the words into her lips one by one. "They... have... a... chip... on... you."

She averted her eyes out the window. "A... chip? Where?"

I pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I don't know. I'm trying to listen. I think that Jacob is more than a little jealous at this moment."

"Let's give him more to be jealous about." She grabbed the back of my head and drew my lips to hers. Our tongues tangled together in the dance that was so effortless.

_I can't watch this anymore. Call Mike and tell him we've found her. If we don't get out of here, I'm going to break through that window myself._

"They're leaving. I think it was too much."

"Did you hear anymore?"

"They're going to call Mike and tell him you're here. They must have embedded some kind of chip on you."

"The pack all have a chip behind their ear. After Embry went on a drinking binge about seven years ago and they lost him. They all agreed."

I caressed her cheek, letting my fingers tangle at her temple. "They must have put one on you too somehow."

Her hands rushed to feel behind her ears. "I don't feel anything. Can you see anything?"

I inspected the skin behind her ears. Not a trace. "It could be very deep, love." I made my way around to her back. She swept her hair over one shoulder as I felt at the back of her neck. Nothing. I felt at the base of her skull till I found a small bump right above the ridge.

"What's this?"

Her hand flew back to inspect the small protrusion. "I always thought it was a chicken pox scar. Dad said I had them when I was two. It's been there as long as I can remember."

"Have you ever looked at it?"

"I don't really have a good view. I don't usually grab a couple of mirrors and examine my scalp."

I squinted as I investigated further. "I don't think that was ever a chicken pox. It's hard. The scar tissue is in a line around it."

She started shaking, wringing her hands out in front of her. "It's been there all this time? No wonder Jacob always knew how to find me." She turned into me. "You think my father knows about this? No, he couldn't."

"I don't know. That news conference could have just been a show for the press. He could have known they could find you the whole time"

Her eyes welled up with tears at the thought of her father being capable of something so hideous. "How could he? He doesn't even know about the pack. At least, I never thought he did." I pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"We'll see what Carlisle thinks. Who knows, maybe he can remove it." She nodded in silent agreement.

I lead her over to the closet. Rose had already stocked it with some clothing for Bella. She pulled out a light gray pair of yoga pants and a navy blue tank top. She found her favorite hoodie in our pile of things from the car and slipped it over her shoulders. I threw on a gray t-shirt before we left to find Carlisle.

He was in his office, surfing some medical journals on his laptop when we entered.

"Did you sleep well, Bella?"

"Yes, thank you."

I had my arm around her waist. "We've had some visitors. The wolves have tracked us here."

"I was afraid of that. They've never given up easily."

"I heard them thinking about a chip they'd placed on Bella. I think it's here, at the base of her skull."

Carlisle came behind Bella, feeling through the mess of hair until he found it. He squinted as I had to come to the same conclusion. "I think we need to get this out." Carlisle opened his medical bag on his desk.

"It's not going to hurt, is it?" Bella's face scrunched up at the thought.

"I'll give you a little shot to numb the area. Shouldn't be too bad."

She turned into me. "OOo, I hate needles."

"Let's lay her down on the couch." Carlisle instructed as he gathered his things.

She laid on her stomach with her face into a pillow. Carlisle filled a syringe with the medication. I moved her hair out of the way so he could have a clear view of the area. She winched as the needle went beneath her skin. I grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tight. He took a small scalpel and cut into the protrusion. It wasn't much blood, but it was enough to make my mouth water. He pulled out a pair of tweezers to remove what he found. He placed it on a towel on the end table. A tiny green sliver that was undoubtedly a microchip. He pressed a bandage to the site to stop the blood from flowing.

"We should keep her in here for awhile. At least until the blood has stopped." Carlisle secured the bandage with a piece of silk tape. Bella sat up holding the back of her head. "See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"No, not too bad." I rubbed my thumb across her cheekbone. "Is that it?"

He picked it up with the tweezers. "Yep. Looks like a pretty sophisticated one too. Very small. It's yours. What do you wan to do with it?"

"Smash it." Bella grabbed for the tweezers. I reached her arm before she got her hands on it.

"No!" I brought her hand down to her side. I felt the grin creep on my face as the wheels in my brain started turning.

"What?" She looked at me, a little confused.

I nodded to myself at my brilliance. "I've got an idea."

Finally together. What did you think? I wanted it to be good without being too sappy or too dirty.

Did you like the new twist? There's couple ways I can go from here. I'm going to have to work it out in my head. Tell me at least what you absolutely do not want to happen. I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone.

Keep your fueling comments coming. Chapter 10 will come as soon as I get your feedback. Thanks again so much for reading. I'm having so much fun writing this


	11. Chapter 10 Save Me

Title: Doctor/Patient Confidentiality

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M for mild violence  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: I guess now all of them. I get into a little back round from all three, but this is AU and none of it happened.  
Summary: Bella has taken on a new job as a government research psychologist. Her first patient, Subject 342, a vampire named Edward.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hopefully someday I will. Fingers crossed!

Chapter TenSave Me

Mike's POV

I sat on Chief Swan's couch watching as he took all the information I'd presented him. The way he stared me down sent me right back to the time I was twelve and got picked up for shoplifting. You would have thought I murdered someone. I almost wet my pants. He was terrifying and he never let me forget it. That fear almost held me back from getting to know Bella. Almost.

"So what you're telling me is that you got my daughter in on a high security government project."

"Yep."

"She evaluated a vampire and a... what'd you call him?"

"Shadow walker." My words were precise and direct.

"Right." He rolled his eyes before he continued. "Then they kidnapped her and escaped. Now you've sent Jacob and the rest of the pack off to find them."

"That's about the size of it."

"I can't believe Jacob would go off half cocked like that. He knows better not to go after a vampire of all things. He knew once the signal was up we could find her."

"I still can't believe you low jacked your daughter." The corner of my mouth tried to make a smile, but Chief Swan's piercing stare quickly erased it. "Sorry, sir."

"When Jacob was born it was decided. Eventually, every member of the pack has a chip including their mates. Emily has one. They even put one in that little girl once she was imprinted on. It's a safety measure."

"So, Bella has no say in what she does or who she loves?"

"Of course she does. It's just always been Jacob. There's never been anybody else."

But what if there had been someone else? What if it was me? It could have been me that night.

We had just celebrated her twenty-first birthday with Jessica, Angela, and kinda the whole gang from high school. I was bringing her back home. Charlie wasn't home. In the next county on a case I think. She was still fairly drunk. I tried to just tuck her into bed, but I ended up getting in with her. I was beginning to think I was in some sort of erotic dream. Our hands were all over each other. Her skin felt so amazing beneath my lips. When I realized she had passed out, I knew it was no dream. We made a few attempts to see if we could make a go of it after that. Then she decided we were just too good of friends to let it go any further. I was hoping her accepting the job would possibly get things started again. She never told me that she and Jacob had gotten back together. Guess it was too much to hope she could be happy with a normal guy like me. First a werewolf, now a vampire. How could I ever compete.

I was still lost in thought when my cell phone rang. I fumbled getting it open. "Sam." Chief Swan's head peeked up.

"We've found her."

"Thank god. Where is she?"

"She's held up at Dr. Cullen's place."

Chief Swan had already pulled out his gun, checking to make sure he had enough rounds.

"The Cullen's? What's she doing there?"

"That vampire she's with is his son or something."

Shit! Instead of just one, I have to deal with a whole family? I don't know how I'm going to keep this quiet. "How many are there?"

"Jake and I counted eight vampires and that shadow guy. Bella seemed to be held up in that vampire's bedroom."

"You saw her? She's okay?"

"I'd say she's safe for the moment. We need to figure out what we're going to do. I don't know how much longer I can hold Jake back."

Chief Swan was already heading for the door. "Wait!" I was talking to both of them. Chief Swan turned around, throwing me an exasperated look. "We've got to get her out of there in one piece. If we go out without a plan, somebody's gonna get hurt." They still didn't know about my ace in the hole. I wouldn't pull out that card until it was absolutely necessary.

EPOV

They were blocking Alice somehow. As long as those wolves were involved in Mike's plan, we had no idea if this would even work.

We'd been laying in the meadow for about an hour. The moonlight was finally peaking through the trees. Everything had been quiet. I was starting to feel my nerves fraying as the seconds turned into minutes. A wave of relief washed over me as I finally heard them close.

_He's alone with her. We shouldn't have any problem._

There was only three of them. Not Jacob or the other one from this morning. They'd sent the young one and two others.

_I'm glad that little one's not here. She fights dirty._

I laughed as my fingertips were stroking through her hair. "There's three of them just passed those trees. Are you ready?" She nodded into my chest as we heard them break the tree line.

We jumped to our feet to see the three of them approaching. They were fanning out to circle us just like they had the last time. I took my stance in front of her, my arms out stretched, her hands griped at my waist. We didn't move. I didn't even breathe as one came within feet of us. He took a deep breath in to catch our scent. His head turned in confusion, then he growled at the realization.

_It's not her! It's the little one!_

Alice let the wig fall off her head as there was no need for further pretense. A larger circle around the wolves emerged. Carlisle and Esme on the right. Emmett and Rosalie on the left. Jasper behind us.

All at once, everything came crashing down. Venom dripping from our teeth. Fur ripping from flesh. The fury inside me raged as I threw the young one off of me and into a tree. I went to make sure I'd really hurt him this time.

_None of this matters. Jacob must be at the house. He'll track her sent from there._

I grabbed him and pinned him to the ground with every ounce of strength I had in me. One swift blow to his head against the tree and he was out. I turned to see the other two had already been taken care of. Carlisle and Emmett threw the others with the young one at the foot of the tree.

"They'll be fine, just an awful headache in the morning. Maybe I should leave them some aspirin." Only Carlisle would care that they were still alive.

"Where are the other two?" Emmett was dusting off the clumps of fur that he'd accumulated during the fight.

I pulled the chip from my pocket. "It was a long shot to believe they'd all come here. Jacob's was going to track her from the house. We need to get back there."

I took off running. The rest of them followed. We made it back to the H2 and I drove faster than I ever had before. I knew Abe and Irina would do everything they could to protect her, but I couldn't take the chance.

The tires came to a screeching halt at the sight of the police cruiser in front of the house. I could hear them out back. They had just found them as I came running around the corner. Both wolves were still in human form. I stopped and both Alice and Jasper bumped into me, practically knocking me over.

Bella was safely tucked behind Abe as Irina was dancing with Jacob and the other one.

_Just get her far enough away, Sam. He's not going to expect that I'd come after him before we'd taken care of her._

I had less than a second to decide what to do. Irina stepped further away from Bella and Abe. Jacob was about to pounce. I ran at Jacob as fast as I could, sending both of us flying through the air. We hit the ground with so much force that we caused a gaping hole. He coughed violently as the dirt cluttered his lungs. I turned to see if Bella and Abe were alright.

Abe's shirt was ripped against his midsection. Bella seemed to be unharmed. She met my gaze. The tears were flowing down her cheeks. I could tell how frightened she was. I wasn't helping her fear by digging my knee into the chest of her oldest friend. I needed to get her away. I don't know if she could take what might happen next.

"Get her out of here, Abe!"

"I can't. You know I can't." His voice was desperate as we saw her father reach for his gun.

"Now, Abe! Just try!" A look of pure terror took over Bella's face as she realized her father was coming towards her. Her father's gun pointed at Abe's heart. Abe turned to pull her tightly around him. Chief Swan shot off a round before Emmett tackled him to the ground. Abe and Bella were gone.

I felt Jacob violently fighting for the release of the weight I was imposing on him. He was trying to phase, but thanks to Jasper, his ability was stifled.

"What'd you do with her?" Jacob growling was intensely focused at me.

"She's safe. That's all you need to know."

"You're going to have to kill me then. You can't stop me from trying to find her."

The thought had entered my mind. Everything he'd put Bella through her entire life. I knew she was angry with him, but I couldn't be the one to end his life.

Irina, Carlisle, and Alice had Sam pinned to the ground. Jasper was working over time to calm everyone down. Emmett had let Chief Swan return to his feet. He left him with Mike to come to my aid.

"Finish him off, Edward." Emmett was eager to for me to seperate Jacob's head from his shoulders.

"I can't. No matter how much I want to, Bella would never be able to live with it." I took my knee off his chest and released my weight off his body.

He stood, shocked by my compassion. "You know if things were reversed, I wouldn't hesitate."

"I know. That's the difference between you and I. I'm not an animal."

Jacob took a step towards me, his fist flying to my face. I grabbed his fist and crushed it in my own. I sent him kneeling to the ground. "I never said I couldn't try."

I heard the cruisers tire screeching in front of the house. Chief Swan had slipped past us with Mike. I could hear Mike as they tore out.

_It won't take long to get there. I know a shortcut. Take a right here. The cliffs are only five miles down that road. Bella will be there. I promise._

"Take these two and drop them back on the reservation. We'll need to make some revisions to the treaty if they all want to live another day." I turned to start running when Alice caught my arm.

"I'm going with you. She won't make it if you go alone."

BPOV

We were thrashing through space at an exhilarating speed. When we landed, Abe fell to the ground. I felt the blood soak into my shirt as he slumped against me. I laid him on the ground to inspect his injuries. I ripped the shirt off his chest. He had a gaping hole in his right shoulder where my father's bullet had entered. I balled up his shirt and pressed it to the wound.

"I need to turn you over."

"I think it went straight through."

"Let me see for myself." He rolled over on his left side for me to see he was right.

"It's not that bad. It doesn't hurt much. Once the bleeding stops, I should heal pretty quickly. It's just takes awhile."

"This has happened before?"

"I've gotten shot, stabbed, even hit by a truck. I always bounce back." His voice wasn't at all convincing. His skin grew pale, his eyes even a darker shade of gray. I took off my hoodie and tucked it around him.

"I'm not going anywhere. We'll just wait here until you're strong enough." I pressed him hard into my chest to be able to put pressure on both of his wounds. The bleeding wasn't slowing down.

"Where are we anyway? The water is kinda soothing."

I turned around to realized we were at the cliffs. I had only been here a few times. Jacob and the pack would go cliff diving, but I was always too scared I would break something. "We're at the cliffs. The water down there is crashing up against the rocks. It's kind of melodic."

"I'll have to remember to bring Irina back here. She loves cliff diving. There was a time when she had a thing for diving off of icebergs, but it was..." He sent himself into a vigorous coughing fit.

"Don't talk. Just pray we get out of this."

"I'm sure we will."

As the moments passed, I hoped Edward was on his way. I wondered weather Jake and Sam would have hurt them. I knew at least Sam would try to save Jake from himself.

I saw the headlights coming down the road. I saw two people jump out of the truck and come running towards me.

"Bella, get away from him." My father sounded angry and terrified all at the same time.

"No! He's hurt. I'm not leaving him."

"It's okay, Bella. I'll take care of him."

"I'm not letting you take him back, Mike. You can't keep him in that place." I pleaded with Mike as they walked closer to me.

"I won't, I promise. He needs help, Bella. He's going to bleed to death." Mike knelt down next to me, one hand on Abe's wound, the other squeezing at my shoulder.

"How did you find us?" Abe whispered.

"I put a temporal field tracker on you back at the lab. I could tell where you'd leave from and where you'd reappear."

"This guy's a genius, you know?"

I sniffled. "I'm slowly realizing that." I was actually glad to see Mike protecting us. I was beginning to think it was almost over when I heard my father cock his gun. "What are you doing?" Charlie stepped closer, pointing his gun back at Abe.

"He's not going to get away with this."

"We'll get him to the hospital, Chief Swan. Then we'll take him into custody."

My father wasn't detouring his directive. Abe pushed off of me and made it to his feet. Mike pulled me up. I got my arm around Abe's waist as his went around my shoulder.

"Dad, please put down the gun."

"He could take off with you again. I can't give him the chance."

"He's hurt. He can't do anything." Mike slid in front of Abe and I.

"Get out of the way, Mike!"

"If you're going to shoot, you'll just have to shoot through me." Mike turned to me and gave me a wink.

I heard a thundering wind come through the trees. My whole body shook as I realized that Edward and Alice were only feet behind my father. "Edward."

My father turned the gun towards Edward and Alice.

"Stay back." Charlie's hand was trembling but he didn't lower his gun.

"Fine, fine. We're just here to help." I knew Alice was just trying to calm him down. Where the hell was Jasper? We could really use him right now.

Edward found my eyes in the dim light casting from the headlights. I'd never felt so determined in my life to make it to his side.

"Dad?" Charlie swept his arm back to Mike. His grip never loosened. I tried to move, pulling Abe with me. Charlie advanced on us, never wavering. "Please."

"I can't let them take you away from me. Not now." I could see the tears running down his cheeks. I felt my own welling up threatening to fall. Mike stood firm in front of me. One hand at Abe's side, the other grasping at my hip.

As I saw Alice go for the gun, everything slowed down. I saw it all with perfect clarity, but could do nothing to stop it.

The gun went off. I could feel my feet falling from beneath me as Mike fell back on Abe and I. Edward tried to get to us, but it was too late. We were already falling.

Before I even hit the water I saw Edward diving off the cliff towards us. The cold surrounded me as the water filled my lungs. I fought to make it to the surface. I knew he was there, I just had to find him. The darkness took over my mind as the current started winning.


	12. Chapter 11 Dignity in Death

Title: Doctor/Patient Confidentiality

Author: Lindseyfair Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella Rating: M Category: Romance, General Spoilers: I guess now all of them. I get into a little back round from all three, but this is AU and none of it happened. Summary: Bella has taken on a new job as a government research psychologist. Her first patient, Subject 342, a vampire named Edward. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hopefully someday I will. Fingers crossed!

Chapter ElevenDignity in Death

_There's no earthly way of knowing_

_what was in your heart when it stopped going._

_The whole world shook,_

_the storm was blowing through you._

_Waiting for God to stop this_

_and up to your neck in darkness._

_Advertising Spaceby Robbie Williams_

EPOV

There was no thought. There was only the overwhelming need to save her. I felt it as much as Alice did. She went for the gun. Chief Swan's finger was right at the trigger, sending a shot straight into the chest of Mike Newton.

They started slipping from the edge of the cliff. I started to run, but even I wasn't fast enough. They were already falling. Less than a fraction of a second later and I was diving after them.

The weight of the current crashed against my body sending waves of pain throughout. Determined, I swam downward, my eyes searching for some sign of life. It was then I caught a glimpse of a light reflecting beneath me. Her diamond. I don't think my body had ever moved faster than at that second. I had her in my arms, struggling to bring her to the surface.

I carried her to the beach. Alice and Abe had already pulled Mike out and were trying to preform CPR. Alice was doing chest compressions as Abe was giving Mike breaths. I laid her next to Mike. She wasn't breathing. Mike coughed up a gallon of water from his lungs as he regained his ability to breathe. I started compressions on Bella. Abe came over to give her a breath. Relief washed over me as I saw the water spewing from her mouth. I rolled her over to her side as I heard the sound of her breathing.

"She's back." I sighed as I rolled her over on her back. Her eyelids fluttered up to me sent my hand to her cheek, my lips lightly to hers.

I looked over to see the blood still flowing from Mike's chest. I could hardly smell it with all the salt he was drenched in. Abe's face was still full of hope as he put his hand on Alice's shoulder. She nodded and took Mike's wrist in her mouth. She sunk her teeth in deep and began to drink.

"What are you doing?" Was she insane? We would get him to a hospital. He'd be fine.

"This is the only way. Neither of them is going to last much longer." Abe nodded down to Bella.

My mind screamed no. I looked at her face, so sweet, so pure. Her brilliant brown eyes pouring with tears. She squeezed them tightly as pain struck her body.

"You have to do it now, Edward. She hasn't got much time." Abe was trying to edge me closer to the decision I never intended to make.

Alice took Mike's wrist from her mouth. The venom was already working, his wounds were slowly healing. I looked to Alice. She spoke before I could clearly hear her thought.

"If you don't do it, I will." She demanded.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"I knew one of them wouldn't make it if I didn't come."

"Do it now, Edward!" Abe's voice was commanding. His figure was suddenly surrounded with glowing crystals of golden light. "Now, Edward!"

I turned my head back down to Bella. She had her arm above her, offering me her wrist. "Please." Her voice was so soft and frail.

I could not deny her. My lips met her wrist. My teeth broke through the flesh and her sweet blood filled my mouth. The venom flowed freely while I exchanged it for her blood. I'm not sure how long I drank before I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder. I took her wrist from my lips. I swung her arm around my shoulder and scooped her up in my arms.

Alice carried Mike as we tried to make our way up to the top of the cliff. Charlie was lying in a heap on the ground as we made it back to his cruiser. He lifted his head at the sound of our approached. His face was bathed in the light emanating from Abe. A look of shock and awe enveloped him as we approached.

"Are they...?" Charlie choked as his words caught in his throat.

Abe lifted Charlie up as Alice and I placed Bella and Mike in the cruiser.

"We need to get them some place safe." Abe brought Charlie over to the cruiser. "I'll drive."

We all got into the cruiser. I wrapped Bella's lifeless body in my arms as Abe started the engine.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked, his voice shaking as violently as his body.

There was only one place safe enough. "Home."

? POV

Edward sat in the den of his family home. His chest was heavy, longing to have her in his arms again. His eyes were drawn to the television as he saw a familiar female reporter on the screen.

"It was three months ago today that Dr. Isabella Swan was taken hostage by her patient, now identified as Abraham North. Three days later, her father, Forks police chief, Charles Swan, and Veteran's Administration special projects director, Michael Newton, caught up with them at the cliffs just outside of Forks. After a confrontation, Newton, North, and Dr. Swan all fell from the cliffs. The search for their bodies continued until last week when Chief Swan reluctantly called off the search. Today, a memorial service was held in the memory of Dr. Swan and Mr. Newton in Forks. They were friends and fellow graduates of Forks High School that remained close over the years. Dr. Swan came to work at the VA on Newton's recommendation. Family and friends were on hand to pay their last respects to these two amazing human beings. Dr. Swan's fiancée, Jacob Black, was noticeably devastated. He had been with the search everyday and was said to be extremely distraught by Chief Swan's decision according to his father, William Black. Chief Swan had been quiet, only focusing on the search, until today."

The picture turned to Charlie at the memorial service. "I can only hope with my whole heart that my daughter is happy where ever she may be existing. Though we are not laying her body to rest today, we can remember her life and the amazing beauty she brought to each life she touched."

The picture went back to the reporter walking through the Forks Memorial Park. "The loss of Mr. Newton and Dr. Swan was felt throughout the community as hundreds gathered at Forks Memorial Park for a ceremony honoring their lives. A scholarship has been set up in Dr. Swan's name at Dartmouth College were she earned her degrees. Mr. Newton's family has established a scholarship with the University of Washington, his alma mater. Donations can be made through either website. This tragic story has come to an end, but it is this reporter's hope that because of these two incredible people, the people of Forks will live grateful for the chance to have known them. This is Susan Thomas for CNN, reporting live from Forks Memorial Park."

Edward clicked off the television and set down the remote. He could hear Alice heading down the hall calling to him.

"Edward, we're home!"

He heard the other two pairs of footsteps rushing up the stairs as they all came to his doorway.

"You missed it, Edward. I got a hold of a huge buck. It was like he was just waiting there for me." Mike seemed to be pretty proud of himself as he dusted from his shirt before getting settled on the couch.

"I let him have it." Bella whispered in Edward's ear as he took her in his arms. "I knew I wasn't that hungry."

"That's my girl, still unselfish as ever." Edward brushed his palm across Bella's windswept hair, pulling a few leaves and twigs from it's grasp. "You must have had a good time. You're filthy."

"Just one more reason to get cleaned up. Wanna join me?"

"I think that's my que. Irina's bringing her sister down today." Mike stood and ran his fingers through his hair to detect any hint of grime. "I think I need a bit of sprucing up." He headed to the door.

"I'll go with you next time. Okay, Mike?" Edward smiled as Mike made it out into the hall.

"I'll keep you to it." Mike called as he ran up another flight of stairs.

"I think I'll go make sure Esme's got everything ready for their arrival." Alice turned to go, but stopped and turned back around to Bella. "I've only got a couple more dresses for you to try on, Bella. It shouldn't take long."

"I've already tried on about fifty. Can't this wait?" Fifty-two to be exact, but only I was counting.

"No. We only have three more days. You have to make a decision soon. Come find me when you two are done. No less than two hours, alright?"

"Fine. You know I could never refuse you, Alice."

"Of course not." With that Alice was out the door, closing it behind her.

Edward had his hands at Bella's waist while hers lazily circled his neck.

"Now, where were we?"

"I recall you saying something about needing to get cleaned up. I know there's a a bottle of that white cherry blossom shower gel in there."

"You remembered." She laid a kiss on his lips, her hands moving to tangle through his hair.

"It's really for me. I love the way it makes you smell then tangles in out sheets for days afterwards."

"Only because we seem to make it directly to the bed after every time we shower together."

"That's the plan." Edward grinned his signature crooked grin before she enveloped him another kiss.

"Let's get started then. I'd hate to keep Alice waiting and I have a feeling this is going to take awhile." Bella ran to the bathroom door. "Last one out of their clothes has to give a full body message." Edward walked slowly knowing how much he loved to feel all of Bella beneath his fingertips.

Abe put his hand on my shoulder bringing me, back from the visions of the new additions to the Cullen family tree.

"Glad to see that everything is coming together for them. The storm seems to be over for now."

I turned my gaze to his. "My friend, it's only just begun."


End file.
